Forgotten 21st
by tofnl
Summary: Gaby is turning 21 and she feels like it doesn’t matter. Her mother forgot and her sister isn’t making anything better. Troy is making her feel better. Four-Shot chronicling the next year and a half. TxG
1. Going Away

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. I do not own any companies, colleges or restaurants mentioned. **

**Summary- Gaby is turning 21 and she feels like it doesn't matter. Her mother forgot and her sister isn't making anything better. Troy is making her feel better. TxG. **

**A/N: Well this has been boiling inside of me for the past few days, parts of this story are true and other parts aren't. This story is probably only going to have 3 maybe 4 chapters if I can think of things to write. Its short.  
**

* * *

**Forgotten 21****st**

**Going Away**

**Thursday**

I turn 21 tomorrow and I feel like it doesn't matter. There are times when all that you can think about is your birthday and how amazing it will be. But no not this time. When my sister turned 21 my mom and some of my aunts took her to Las Vegas. And now that it is my turn I am not doing anything. First I thought that it was because I was away at school but I know it's just because it doesn't matter.

My sister and I have been growing apart lately and she is graduating from community college in two weeks and that is all that my mom is talking about. There was never any mention of my 21st birthday or anything like that. She has bought my sister gifts and already planned her party. And me the one whose birthday is tomorrow, well I just don't matter.

I thought nothing of it before, I didn't care really. I was busy with school. I only started thinking about it when my mom told me that they were having her a party and that she had bought her a new 300-dollar TV as a present. I wanted to do something for this birthday. Well I did 4 months ago when I actually thought about it. A vacation to somewhere new and a place that I always wanted to visit, that was my wish.

I talked to the girls when I realized that it wouldn't matter and they said that we should all just go out and enjoy it without my sister who has been on a mission to ruin my life for the past almost year. I just didn't know what to do. So I didn't say anything to my mom and certainly nothing to my sister. I feel like I don't even know her anymore, I came back from Berkeley last year and she was different. I tired telling myself it was a phase. But it hasn't ended.

The only times that I talked to her throughout the year was when she called me for a favor. Pretty soon I stopped answering her calls and then she just stopped calling. Troy thinks it's odd because we were so close before. I honestly don't know how I would be getting through all of this without him. We have been living together since sophomore year. Our parents wanted us to live in the dorms freshman year and we did but then moved in together.

I've been with him for four years now and it doesn't really feel like it, I just love him. He knows all about my anxiety over my sister and my now forming hatred. It isn't because of the party that would just make me shallow and materialistic. It is just her, she is a different person, a judgmental person, a person that I never knew or just didn't see. All I know is that now I don't want to know her. That is really sad right?

My sister is 23 and barely getting out of community college, I am turning 21 and I am going to graduate next year. There are things that I will never understand. So that is why I am here sitting in my old room and wondering what happened to my life from before, the life where my mom knew about my birthdays and the times when I actually got along with my sister.

Everything has changed there is nothing that I can do about it. I turn 21 tomorrow and it will be another day in the Montez household. I'll wake up, and no one will wish me a happy birthday and if they do it will be at night. It will be another passing day, nothing important or special. It will just be like today, a day of nothing, a forgotten 21st birthday.

**Friday 7 am**

This morning I got up and came to the kitchen and there was nothing different, just like I had suspected. I made myself some breakfast and then went upstairs. My phone was lighted indicating I have messages from people. There is one from Kelsi, Sharpay and Taylor saying we have to have a girl's night, then the ones from the guys saying happy birthday.

My balcony door is opening and there is only one person who would come in that way, Troy. He's here and that is the only thing that matters to my right now.

"Happy Birthday!" he says to me

"Thanks" I reply in a small voice

"Come on, were leaving. You need to get some stuff though and you can't fight with me right now because it is a special day and we are going to do something because you don't deserve to be sad right now" he says while throwing me a bag

"What am I doing with this?" I asked

"You are putting enough clothes in there to last you this weekend, and some going out clothes. Please Brie don't fight me on this it's all a surprise and I promise that you are going to love It." he told me

"Okay give me a couple minutes" I tell him

"Well you really only have like 10 because we have to be out of here by 7:45"

"What! Are you kidding me?!"

"No now let's go or do you want me to pack for you?" he asks me

"No I'll do it" I tell him

I run around my room and try to find everything I might need. I don't know where Troy is taking me and something in my mind is telling me not to care. It's just the fact that he is going to get me away from here for the weekend that is making me move faster.

I threw in clothes that could easily be doubled for going out as well as a dress, all of my jewelry and a small amount of makeup. Anything that I would possibly need while running around my room. I end with 5 minutes to spare and I change. When I am finally done he doesn't even hesitate to grab my hand and drag me outside with him.

We get in his car and I don't know where we are going. We are heading south on the freeway. We are going to the airport and it dawns on me that Troy is making my 4 month old dream come true. He is taking me away and he really doesn't know what I am feeling right now.

When we get out of the car I notice that he had grabbed my iPod and the book that was sitting on my nightstand. We head straight for security which means that Troy already has our boarding passes and since we aren't checking anything in we are just going to wait till we have to board.

He finally hands me my boarding pass since I need it to go through security and see that he is taking me to Seattle. I've always wanted to go I told him once a long time ago. I start feeling as if I am going to cry. I place my things in a tray and onto the conveyor belt and let them scan it while I walk through the metal detector and wait for Troy.

As he stands next to me I can't help but let some tears escape. He doesn't know how much this all means to me. I grab my things as well as Troy's hand and we head over to our gate. Our boarding is starting soon since our plane is scheduled to leave at 9:00 and its 8:15 now.

"So do you like your surprise?" he asks

"I love it I can't believe that you would do this for me" I say

"Well I know how much you wanted to do this. I know that you wanted to come with your mom but I hope that I am a close second" he said

"You are more than enough Troy, thank you" I tell him as I lean forward and place a kiss on his lips.

"Your welcome, come on we are like boarding now. And yes I do understand that we got here like 2 minutes before we were supposed to board but I knew that you would hurry, even if you didn't know where we were going."

"It's okay I don't mind"

"Good"

"So who else knows that you've stolen me for the weekend?" I ask

"Well my mom knows since she was the one who helped me look for the tickets and book the hotel and stuff. So naturally my dad knows but other than that no one. She said she would tell your mom though once we were gone. I told her what happened and how you were feeling and she couldn't agree with me more that it is unfair and you deserve this time to be happy" he tells me it just makes me love Lucille more.

It's not like I don't love my mom because I do. I always thought of her as a best friend but in this situation I can but help but dislike her. I was born 21 years ago and now it doesn't matter. She gave birth to me and it seems like she doesn't care. I understand that Marie's graduation is important but I would think that I am too.

So right now the only thing that is important to me is that my boyfriend knows more about me than anyone else in this world. He is the only one who knows how to make me feel better, he is the only one who knows the real me. I don't care that this flight is long and that I might feel a little stiff afterwards, he is here and he is taking me away from all of the things that are making me feel so unwanted.

**5 hours later Seattle, Washington **

We just got here and it is almost 1 o'clock right now. We are just going to the rental car place to pick up the car and then into the city. Troy told me that we didn't have to go to the hotel right away if I didn't want to and I don't. I want to explore and see the city. I have never been here and I want to see it all.

So far we have gone to the space needle and just walked around everywhere. I love the architecture of the city. It's different, more modern. I just love all of it. All of this is just making me forget about everything yesterday. I could care less about my sister right now I can careless that my own mother doesn't care about my birthday.

I forgot my phone in the car while we were walking around. My mom calls and this is what she said, "Hey mija it's me. It's about 5:30 and you aren't home so I am guessing that you're with Troy. So I'm just calling to see where you are call me back when you get this message." That is all that she said. She still doesn't know that I am no longer in New Mexico which means that she still hasn't talked to Lucille.

"My mom called" I tell Troy as he is now driving us to the hotel

"Yeah what did she say?" he asked

"She wanted to know where I was since its 5:30 and she is home and I'm not there and she doesn't know where I am. So I am guessing that you mom hasn't talked her yet"

"Yeah I guess not but let's not think about that right now okay?" he asked

"Yeah we're not going to think about that" I replied

We pulled into the hotel parking lot a couple of minutes later and went to check in. This is all perfect and I can't wish for anything more. This is all that I needed a surprise birthday getaway with my boyfriend. It makes me happy just thinking about it. Troy says that we are going to dinner at 7, its casual, and then we are going out and that he has more surprises for me and I don't know how he could possibly have more up his sleeve.

Troy and I just finished eating some really good Italian food and now my phone is ringing. I look at the screen and it says mom. I look at Troy and he sees who it is too. I answer it while Troy puts his hands around my waist as if offering me some support.

"Hello?" I ask even though I know that it's her

"Gaby?" she asks

"Yeah mom"

"I just talked to Lucille" she says

"Really well did she tell you where I am?" I ask

"Yeah she did and why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think that I would have to tell you. It really is sad isn't it that your daughters boyfriends mother has to remind you of her birthday? I didn't even know that I was leaving till this morning when Troy and I got to the airport. Lucille helped him with all of this mom. She knew that it was my birthday and that I deserved to do something and right now I feel as if she is more of a mom to me then you are" I told her.

"Gaby I'm sorry" she pleads

"Well you know what mom it doesn't matter anymore because I am not there. You forgot my birthday do you know how that makes me feel? Do you have any idea? It makes me feel like no one and that I don't matter, that all of the things that we have ever done together never mattered to you. You were the one who brought me into this world 21 years ago and I would think that you would remember. But you didn't. It hurts mom it really does and it hurts me even more because it seems like you don't care." I said as I was now clinging to Troy more, "You have had all day to realize that I wasn't home and that it's my birthday. I mean you can see it on a calendar. It's a day that you don't forget even if it's not written Mom. Right now I don't know if I can forgive you for this because its 9 o'clock in Albuquerque right now, you normally go to sleep in 2 hours and you forgot. That is what hurts that you forgot and you never would have noticed if it wasn't for Lucille. A part of me thinks that you would have just guessed I was staying at Troy's this weekend and it never would have crossed your mind. So I'm sorry mom but things aren't going to be the same for a while, I am not going to be the same for a while" I told her as I was struggling to hold in my tears, I had already let a few slip and I really didn't want to let anymore go.

"Okay" she says in a whisper, "When are you coming home?"

"I don't know mom Sunday probably but I don't know. I'll just see you when we get back" I tell her

"Okay well happy birthday mija" she says and I scoff without her hearing it, it is a bit too late to be telling me that now

"Bye mom" I tell her without saying thank you or anything

"Bye" she says and we hang up.

I just burry my head into Troy's chest and try not to cry, I don't want to cry right now. I want to forget. Forget about all of it, about my mom and my sister. All I really want right now is to not care. I pull away from him a couple of minutes later to see his eyes shining with worry.

I just shake my head as if to tell him that it doesn't matter. I just want to get on with my birthday weekend. I just want to forget and I want him to be the one to make me forget. We stand there for a couple of more minutes before he leads me to where we had parked the car.

He starts driving and I notice that we are now going towards a residential neighborhood but I don't know where we would be gong. Were in Seattle, who do we know in Seattle? I have no idea.

"Troy where are we going?" I ask him

"You'll see" he said as we were still driving

A couple of minutes later we pulled up to a house and Troy killed the engine which told me that we were getting out. I still had no idea what we were doing here.

"Come on" he said to me as he got out of the car. I just followed not really knowing what we were doing. We walked up to the house and he knocked on the door. I was still completely oblivious to what we were doing at this point.

The door opened and saw my best friend from school, Amanda. I completely forgot that she lived in Seattle. It didn't even occur to me that we would be coming here. It took me about 2 minutes to realize who was standing in front of me and then I started to squeal with excitement. It felt so good to see her. We rushed each other for hugs.

"OMG!! I can't believe that I'm here" I told her

"I know! Troy told me that you guys were going to come up here this weekend so I decided that we were going to go out on your birthday." She said as we were now standing inside of the house and not outside. "Yeah Mark is here somewhere. I think that he is playing a stupid game in the other room, let's go see" she said as we walked into what I guessed was the family room.

Sure enough there was Mark playing a video game which Troy immediately went to play with him. I honestly don't know what we are going to do with them. Amanda and Mark have been going out for 2 years now. Amanda was my roommate freshman year and Mark was a friend of Troy's from one of his classes. We introduced the two of them and they have been going out since then.

"So how did your mom take you just getting up and leaving?" she asked

"She didn't even know until about 30 minutes ago. She didn't even remember that it was my birthday. Lucille, Troy's mom, went and told her where I was and what I was doing. She never would have known if someone hadn't told her" I told her

"Wow" was all she said

"Yeah, I basically told her that I feel like I don't mean anything to her. I mean I know that I do but this isn't something that you forget you know"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Gabs you shouldn't have had to go through that" she told me

"Yeah I know but I can't change the past, I'm getting better Troy is making everything better. Your helping too ya know" I told her

"Good, I don't want to see you sad on a day like today. Today is a happy day. You are officially an adult and that means that you can go with us drinking" she said to me

"I already do that" I told her

"I know but now it's legal, don't ruin my fun!" she said

"Okay I won't. So what are we doing its kind of early isn't it?" I asked

"Yeah it is we are going to head back to your hotel so we can get ready and then we are going to a bar that I know of" she said to me

I just nodded in response. We walked back into the room to see that the two of them were playing against each other. We finally tore them away from the TV and to the car. It felt good. All of this felt good. To know that things were going to be okay as long as I had my friends.

We got to the hotel and Amanda and I changed, I just had to do slight adjustments to my makeup. I didn't really have to do a lot. We finally left the hotel at 11:00 and took a cab to the bar since none of us were going to want to drive when we are going back. Amanda and Mark are going to crash on the floor they brought an air mattress with them which takes up all of the floor room but it works.

Being at the bar was great. Amanda put this ridiculous hat on me that said "It's my 21st birthday!" it was all fun though. We were at the bar till like 1:30 when I decided that I was sufficiently intoxicated enough for one night and that I wanted to go to sleep. We all took a cab back to the hotel and crashed.

**Saturday**

I woke up this morning to see that I was still in my clothes from last night, we were all still in our clothes from last night. I got up and stretched and was happy to see that I didn't have a hangover I was just dehydrated. Luckily there are cups in this room because I am not about to pay 3 dollars for a bottle of water.

After I got back from the bathroom I saw that Amanda was up, "Hey, your up just grab a cup and get some water from the faucet in the bathroom." I told her

She nodded and walked over to the bathroom while stealing a cup on the way. I went back to bed with Troy and woke him up. I was getting hungry and knew that I would be sick if I didn't eat soon.

By 10:15 we were all out of the room and heading to the car to go get some brunch. We were all going to spend the day together. We got brunch before we all walked around and just looked at everything. Troy and I were excited because we had never been here before while Amanda and Mark put up with all of it since we were all friends.

Amanda and I did a little shopping while the guys just tagged along because they knew we would be mad if they left us there. It was all a really good time. We dropped then off later on that afternoon. Troy said that we were going to dinner but it wasn't going to be like yesterday where it was more casual. Today we were going somewhere fancy.

I was getting really nervous and excited I mean we didn't have to go to dinner today, yesterday was my birthday and he already paid for all of this. I honestly don't know what I did to deserve him right now.

We are standing in front of the Waterfront Sea Food Grill and it is really nice. Troy was not lying when he said that it was fancy. It was all really nice I got the lobster while he got the crab legs and we shared. I don't know how I got so lucky. It was more then I could have imagined.

After dinner we decided to take a walk down the side of the pier. It was really beautiful, you could see the outlines of lights on the other side of the water. Troy really did know how to make everything better.

"Brie?" Troy asked as we were standing just looking out at the water. He was standing behind me while I was leaning forward on the railing and he was leaning on me.

"Yeah" I replied

"You know that I love you right?" he asked

"Yeah and I love you too." I told him as I turned in his arms

"Without you I don't know what I would do. You have helped me through so much and I will always be thankful for that" he told me

"I know and I can't be more thankful for you" I said

"I can't imagine a day without you did you know that?"

"I can't imagine a day without you either" I told him

"Gabriella Alessandra Montez," he said as he got down on one knee "Will you marry me?" he asked

I stared down at him in shock "Yes" I said I didn't even have to think about it. It didn't matter how much shock I was in right now, it was Troy and I know that I love him and I know that we are going to be together forever.

He came back up to my height and slipped a 2 carat-brilliant cut diamond on a white gold setting onto my finger. It was beautiful I was speechless. Then he kissed me and I forgot about the ring for a second and just focused on him.

"You want to marry me?" I asked him smiling

"Yeah I think I do I mean I just asked and you did just say yes" he said laughing slightly.

"I know but it's unbelievable" I told him

I brought my left hand back in front of me and looked at the ring. It was gorgeous it was huge and better than I ever could have imagined. I can believe it I'm engaged, I am going to get married, to Troy of all people, the one person who I feel most at ease with the one who knows everything about me. We are getting married.

"Do you know how long I have been carrying that thing around with me?" he asked

"No I don't" I told him

"Since spring break. I wanted to ask you then but all of the drama with your sister while we were home that time made me not want to. But right now the fact that you are happier than I have seen you in a long time made me want to do it. Your it Brie, you're all that I want. Since the moment that I met you I knew, and now you really are it. You are the future Mrs. Troy Bolton, Gabriella Bolton has a nice ring to it doesn't it?" he asked

"Yeah it does. I love it! I can't believe that you have been wanting to ask me for the last 2 months." I told him

"Yeah I asked your parents when we first got home and they said yes and they probably thought that I was going to ask you then but I didn't. So technically I have their permission even if its 2 months later." He explained

"What did my dad say?" I asked him

"Yes I could tell that he was a little reluctant but he said yes. Did he call you yesterday? I know that we were focused on your mom not calling but did he call you?" he asked

"Yeah he did he left me a message when we were on the plane and I am guessing that he didn't tell my mom since she didn't know until your mom said anything. But he said happy birthday and to have fun doing whatever it is the two of us were going to be doing and that he would see me when I got back home." Which, is what he said in the message that he left me while we were on the plane yesterday, I just didn't call him back.

"At least your dad knew" he commented

"Yeah at least he knew" I replied

After that I just kissed Troy all over again, he made me the happiest girl in the world. He took me away on this amazing vacation and is doing so many things for me and he wants to marry me and I can't be more grateful for someone like him.

The two of us stood out looking at the water for a little while longer before we went back to the hotel to celebrate our engagement in a more mature way.

**Sunday**

Troy and I are leaving Seattle today. Our plane is set to leave at like 4:50 so we have to be at the airport by at least 4:00. We are doing the same thing that we did when we came here, we are just carrying everything on so we don't have to wait.

We ate breakfast at the hotel before we checked out. Again we were just going to drive and see where things take us. We are exploring and just enjoying the time together. I love this all of it. The fact that I am somewhere new, I always wanted to come and what better occasion. It has been exciting and I have loved every minute of it.

We are getting onto the plane now and it is finally setting in that I am going home. That I am going back to the place that makes me feel unwanted. It's not something that I like feeling, it is actually the worst feeling in the world.

The ride was long again and by the time that we got to Troy's car it was already 11 something. I am glad that we don't live far from the airport or else I would be really really tired. A part of me doesn't want Troy to drop me off at home. I just want to stay with him because he makes everything better.

But wishes don't come true. I have to go home. So now here I am sitting in front of my house trying to delay the fact that I have to go inside.

"Babe you need to go inside" he says to me

"I know but I don't want to. You know what is going to happen, if it doesn't happen tonight then it is going to happen tomorrow and I don't know if I can deal with that right now" I told him referring to the confrontation I know that I will have with my mother and most likely sister.

"Its okay you are going to be fine, if your mom says anything today then just tell her that you're tired and you will talk to her later. As for Marie just ignore her. If you run into your dad then you can tell him whatever you like. Tell him that we're engaged I bet he would be happy for you. Just go inside and I promise that we will do something tomorrow, knowing the gang they are going to want to do something tomorrow night since they missed your actual birthday." He said to me

"Yeah I know. Alright I'll go inside just be here tomorrow I'm going to need you" I told him

"Okay I will be here as soon as I can my mom probably will want you to go over anyways so we can start talking about the wedding. So I will call you in the morning okay?"

"Yeah call me in the morning. I love you Troy Bolton" I told him as I leaned over and kissed him

"I love you too soon to be Gabriella Bolton" he said as he kissed me again

It just made me happy knowing that I was going to be Gabriella Bolton. We are getting married and noting that anyone says is going to change that. I got out of the car and made my way inside of the house.

I unlocked the door and walked straight to my room. I could see my mother coming out of the corner of my eye. I just ignored her and went straight to my room and closed and locked the door. I really didn't want to talk to her right now. I didn't want her to ruin my weekend more than she already had.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you guys thought I would really like some feedback on this one. O yeah if you are reading Run I may not update tomorrow. We will see how I feel. **

**tofnl**


	2. Back Home

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. I do not own any companies or restaurants mentioned. **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews last chapter they really made my day! Here is the new chapter hope that you like it.**

* * *

**Forgotten 21****st**

**Back Home**

**Monday **

Getting up this morning was more delayed that usual because this weekend really exhausted me. It was a great weekend and I really needed it, it was a perfect way to celebrate my birthday and to get engaged. I know that at least some people in my life will be happy about that.

When I finally made my way downstairs it was 10:00 I didn't expect anyone to be home. But when I got to the kitchen there was my dad.

"Pa?" I asked

"Yeah" he answered

"What are you doing here don't you have work today?"

"No I took the day off. I realized last week that your mom wasn't going to remember your birthday and I had a feeling that Troy would take you somewhere for the weekend so I thought that the two of us could do something today." He said

"I would really like that dad" I said smiling

"Good, just get something to eat and then we are going to go out." He told me

"Okay that sounds fine to me" I told him

Once I was done eating I quickly went upstairs and changed then met my dad downstairs to start the day doing whatever it is we were going to do. We just got into his car and we started driving. We ended up at one of the bowling allies in town. When my dad was younger him and one of his sisters was in a bowling league and they were really good apparently.

I was glad that we were going to do that. It made me happy knowing that I was going to spend some quality time like this with my dad when I hadn't done that in a while. We went and paid for the lane and got the shoes before he told me anything.

"So how was the weekend?" he asked

"It was good Troy took me to Seattle. I didn't even know anything like that was happening until we got to the airport. It was all one big surprise to me. I definitely didn't expect it" I told him

"How did he propose?" he asked nonchalantly

"How do you know that he proposed?" I asked him

"Gaby I can see the ring on your finger, and you look really really happy." He told me and it was true I was happy, the happiest I have been in a while.

"We were on the pier after we had the best seafood dinner. It was soo good dad I know that you would have loved it. But he just asked me and I said yes I didn't even think about it." I told him

"Well I am happy for you. When he first asked I thought that you were too young but the more that I thought about it I knew that it was the right thing to do. You both are smart and you are going to school I know that you wont disappoint us. And a provision is that you aren't allowed to get married until after you graduate." He said to me

"I was thinking about waiting till then anyways. The stress of school alone is going to take a toll on me so planning a wedding as well is going to push me over the edge. So I think I want to wait a while, not too long but a little while, maybe a fall wedding. Something like that. I think that it will give us enough time to plan everything." I explained to him

"I like that idea" he said to me

We bowled for a while just talking about random things, neither of us bringing up my mom or my sister I think dad knew. He was there and he saw how things were. Anyone with two eyes and ears could see that Marie has been particularly vicious with me over the past few months.

It wasn't till we were getting home that afternoon after spending the whole day first bowling for like 2 hours and then going to eat just the two of us that he brought up my mom, "Gaby you know that your mom is sorry right?"

"Yeah dad I know but I can't help but be mad at her right now. I don't really know how to explain it but I don't see her the same way anymore. She is my mother and she is supposed to know things like this. It is just going to be hard for me to get over. I will get over it sometime dad but right now I am not going to pretend like everything is okay" I told him

"Okay I can't force you to talk to you mother. Are you at least going to tell her that you are getting married?" he asked

"I don't know a part of me wants to tell her because she is my mother but the other part wants to not tell her because then she will at least feel some of the pain that I felt all of Friday"

"It's your decision" he told me

"I know pa I know" I said while gazing out of the window

When we got to the house I was glad to see that no one was home yet. It was going to be just me and my dad for a while. Troy had called me earlier and told me that I should come over to his house whenever I was done with my dad. I told my dad where I was going so he could tell my mom, I also told him that I though I was going to spend the night there so he shouldn't wait up for me.

I went upstairs grabbed some clothes for going out tonight and made my way to Troy's house. I know that avoiding my mother is not a solution but it was really helping me right now.

When I got to the house I was pleased to see that Lucille's car was in the driveway I really wanted to thank her for helping Troy with everything. I walked straight into the house, a long time ago they told me that I never had to knock when I went to their house because it was my house too. I walked to the living room to see Lucille there watching HGTV. She always liked the watching shows on that channel and there were times where I would just sit and watch with her. Even if Troy was in the house I would sit and watch with her. We alternated between HGTV and The Food Network.

I went straight to the sofa and sat down with her, she was really interested in the program and I wasn't going to interrupt her. It seemed as if I didn't need to thought because she turned to me anyways.

"Hey Gaby" she said to me

"Hey Lucille"

"So how was this weekend?" she asked

"It was great, thank you for helping Troy with everything. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you did that. Also thanks for telling my mom you know about where we were and stuff." I told her while looking down at my hands

"It's not a problem besides you going to be family soon and we all have to take care of each other." She told me, "So my son finally got the nerve to ask you to marry him this weekend" she said

"Yeah he did" I said nodding my head

"Well let me see that ring more closely" I gave her my left hand and she brought it up to her eye level so that she could see it better. "My son sure does know how to pick 'em" she told me

"Yeah he does. I honestly don't know when he had the time to go out and get this. He said that he has had it since before spring break because that is when he was going to ask me. I don't even know, and I have no clue how he paid for this thing I mean it must have cost a fortune. 2 carrot diamond rings aren't exactly cheap and from what I can tell this thing is perfect, I don't really know anything about it though." I told her

"Well I know a little more about that" she told me and I looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Well when Troy was looking for it he called me he said he knew what he wanted but he needed help with the other things. So I told him what to look for, what to ask I even found the place for him to go buy it. And you don't really have to worry about how much it cost but I have a feeling you will know when I tell you more." She said

"Okay well I want to know. I mean what am I getting myself into here?" I asked her

"Well it is a 2.01carrat diamond and is a D, completely colorless, the cut is excellent, and it has very very small inclusion I think it's a VVS2. Basically it is completely perfect just don't tell Troy that I told you." she said to me

I just stared at it for a while, this diamond was basically perfect. There was nothing wrong with it at all. If there was anything that could be wrong with it, it was the smallest margin that you could never tell this thing must have cost a fortune.

"How did he pay for this?" I asked her still in disbelief

"When my dad died Troy and Daniel were the only grandchildren so he left each of them a large sum of money and Jack and I had been caring for it, just watching it grow until we thought that they would need it. When Troy turned 18 he took control of the money. He just did what we were doing. He watched it grow he said he would use it someday for something special. So when he finally decided he was going to ask you to marry him he called me and we talked about it all. Don't worry he didn't use all of the money for the ring, there is still more. It should be enough to help the two of you start your lives together. So just don't worry about it okay?" she said to me

"Okay and wow he never told me about this."

"Yeah I don't think he has told anyone. Something is telling me that he is embarrassed over it but I am not sure. Just don't let tell him you know all about the ring, I'm sure he'll tell you but maybe not now. So have you given any thought to the wedding?"

"Yeah I was thinking we could have if next fall, my dad said that I can't get married till I graduate other than that I don't really know. I mean we just got engaged on Saturday I haven't put too much thought into it. I have to see what Troy thinks"

"What does Troy think?" he said as he walked into the room

"We want your opinion on wedding stuff. I haven't put much thought into it but I was thinking that sometime next fall. My dad said that we cant get married until after we graduate anyways so I am thinking the fall would be a good time" I told him

"Yeah that's fine I don't really care as long as I get to marry you" he said as sat down right next to me

"Well look at my son the charmer" Lucille commented

"Ha ha ha mom. So how are we going to do this? Are you guys going to start planning like crazy now or are we going to wait a bit before we dive into everything?" he asked

"We are going to wait, maybe do some preliminary things this summer look at places for the reception just browse since we aren't getting married for another year. We can actually go more in depth with it during winter break, and start really hammering out all of the details in the start of next summer. I think it should give us enough time but if it doesn't I have a feeling your mom would be more than willing to help out with everything." I said

"Yeah that sounds good. So how did the day go with your dad?" he asked me

"It went good we went bowling and then he took me to eat he didn't bring up my mom and I think that he knows to steer clear of mentioning Marie. Well he did bring up my mom but it was only for like 2 minutes he knows not to push the subject. He just wants me to know that she is sorry. And I understand that but I can't forgive her at least not right now." I told him

"So she doesn't know you're engaged yet?" Lucille asked

"No she doesn't and I don't know if I am going to tell her or let her figure it out for herself. I know that I am going to have to talk to her but I don't know if I can tell her this. I know that it is a sick way at revenge but it is the only thing that I can think of right now, her baby is getting married and she didn't even tell her. I wonder if that is going to make her feel the same way I did when my own mother didn't realize that it was my birthday." I said sadly, Troy wrapped his arm around me and brought me to snuggle into his side more

"Its okay Gaby everything is going to be okay, I know that it hurts right now but it is going to get better. Its going to take some time but you will get better and who knows one day you may not even remember the fact that your mom forgot your 21st birthday." Lucille said

"Yeah hopefully" I said as I smiled sadly at her

She got up off of the couch after giving the both of us kisses on the cheek and went to another part of the house. Troy and I just sat there for a while, not really dong anything. We were just sitting and relaxing, I closed my eyes and brought my legs up to rest on the side of the couch so I was in a half laying position. Troy shifted his position so that his legs were up on the coffee table and I was laying on him more. We were both extremely comfortable. Troy was running his hand through my hair and I was playing with the hem of his shirt. We were both slowly falling asleep.

We were interrupted from our almost sleep by Danny barging into the house. He slammed the front door on his way in which caught both Troy and I by surprise. We both jumped from shock.

"Hey what are you guys doing?" he asked as he saw us in the living room

"We were about to take a nap but no you just had to slam the front door" Troy replied

"Sorry I didn't know. So what are you guys doing later?" he asked

"I don't know I think that we are going out with the gang since we weren't here this weekend and they all missed Gaby's birthday" he explained

"Cool well if you guys are going to go out tell me I'll come with. Oh yeah welcome to the family Gabs" he said as he started making his way out of the living room

"How did you know?" Troy called after him

"That thing is huge! How could I not know. Dude did you honestly have to buy her something that big?" he asked

"Yeah I did and you're just jealous because your little brother managed to find love before you did" Troy said to him

"Whatever I am a free man!" he said as he was now fully out of the living room and walking to most likely the kitchen.

Daniel Bolton is just as handsome as Troy Bolton, both of the Bolton brothers inherited their mothers blue eyes and the Bolton charm from their father. Each was thoroughly sought after by girls but it was known that when a Bolton man falls in love he does it for life. Lucille was Jack's first real girlfriend in college and they ended up getting married and having kids.

Daniel is a bit of a free spirit when it comes to girls. He hasn't settled down in the whole time that I have known him. His relationships have been vast but nothing that was really substantial. We are all still waiting for that one girl to charm him. I personally cannot wait for that day because for me it will be one of the best days of my life. The infamous Daniel Bolton will finally be committed to one person that alone gives me enough to tease him about for years to come.

We laid around the living room for a while trying to get back to sleep but it wasn't happening. So the two of us got up and figured that it was time to see if the gang wanted to do something tonight. Dinner most likely maybe drinks if they were up to it. Of cores the girls jumped at the chance to see me since they were deprived on my birthday.

Troy and I got dressed and told Danny where we were going, he said that he would just meet us for drinks later since he wasn't really hungry right now. We made our way to the restaurant and I found myself engulfed with millions of questions about my weekend. They just wanted to know everything that had happened.

It took them a little while to see the ring on my finger I think that they were just to excited to begin with to see something like that on me. Once Sharpay did she squealed and started jumping up and down. Then Tay and Kels joined in, it was actually pretty funny. They tore me out of my seat and got a closer look at what Troy had given to me.

"OMG!! That thing is gorgeous" Sharpay said

"I know I didn't even know he had it in him" I told her

"Hey!" Troy said

"Honey, you know I'm just kidding of cores I knew that you could do something like that" I told him and then turned back to the girls and very discreetly shook my head

"So when are you guys getting married? Do you know any of the details yet?" Taylor asked

"We are getting married next fall, my dad said that we can't get married until after we graduate which was what I was thinking anyways but other than that nothing. We are just going slow with it. We have like a year to plan it so we aren't going to rush it. Oh yeah will the three of you guys do me the honor of being my bridesmaids?" I asked

"YES!" the three chorused at the same time which made me laugh

"So who's the maid of honor?" Kelsi asked

"Liz, I mean she is my best friend, no offense, but she is my cousin and she knows everything about me since we grew up together. So I was thinking the 3 of you guys her and then Amanda. I think 5 is a good number." I told them

"What about Marie?" Tay asked

"No Marie, I just can't. I mean I know she is my sister and everything but I honestly don't like her. She isn't the same person anymore I don't know who she is and with the way that she has been treating me I don't think that she deserves to be in my wedding. People may say that I will regret this later but I don't think that I will. She will always be my sister and I will have to love her in some ways but in others I wont. So to save some of my sanity with this whole thing she isn't going to be in the wedding and she can just go crying to someone who cares." I told them

"As long as you don't regret this" Shar told me

"I won't. All I will have to do is think about these times and I will be reminded of how things are. I'm not going to regret it. I am going to embrace it and know that my wedding is going to be amazing." I said

"So how are things going on the mom front?" Kelsi asked

"Not so good. I haven't talked to her since she called me on Friday. When she called I basically told her that I feel like she doesn't care about me at all, I know that it made her feel bad but it was the truth. I just can't look at her the same way right now, Lucille asked me if I was going to tell her about the engagement and I said no I would let her figure it out. I mean I know it's mean or whatever but then she will feel some of what I felt all of Friday and the days leading up to it. Just knowing that someone completely disregarded your feelings like that is not a good feeling. So we'll see how things go with my mom, I still don't know." I told them

We all went back to eating after our conversation and we got into the subject of the wedding and things like that. It was basically about how things were in Seattle and what we were all doing during the weekend. We stayed at the restaurant for a while before we went to Kelsi and Jason's place and then go to a bar that we knew they didn't card at so all of us would be able to get in.

When we got there, there weren't too many people there so that was good. We all just stood around and just started drinking and I was once again wearing an it's my birthday hat. Danny showed up not too long after we had gotten there and decided that since it was a celebration of my birthday that he was going to but me a drink.

This was not your normal drink. Its called a "Flaming Lamborghini" and I could tell why, you have to drink it out of a really big martini glass through a straw. And just swallow as quickly as you can, but you aren't allowed to start until the bartender says that you can. So there I was standing with a straw looking at god knows what waiting to drink this thing. I wasn't alone though, Shar, Kelsi and Taylor were doing it too. The bartender told us to put our straws into the glass and we do and he tells us to start drinking when he starts pouring then he sets the other thing on fire and pours it into the alcohol that is already in the martini glass. And I then knew why it got its name, it felt like you were swallowing fire and with the speed that you were going it was like a Lamborghini.

The second that I was done my throat hurt, it was good but my throat hurt. We all looked at each other wide eyed and were trying to sooth our throats with our hands. It was actually really entertaining. The guys all just stood there and laughed at us.

When I was finally able to talk again I went up to Daniel and swat him on the shoulder and said, "You could have told me that it was going to feel like that"

"Well you should have known from the name, plus you were drinking out of a straw come on Gabs I thought you were smart" he said to me

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever" I told him as I was now nursing Troy's cold beer to try and sooth my still hot throat.

We were at the bar for a while just talking and drinking, Troy had stopped drinking before I did because he was going to be the one driving us back to his house. Daniel was going to get a ride from us because he came with friends and he was drunk enough already.

When we finally got back to the house we all immediately headed to the rooms to sleep. Danny drunkenly stumbled into his room while Troy and I made our way into his. We both fell asleep soon as well.

**Tuesday**

Troy and I woke up this morning like we usually would and made some breakfast as well as a hangover cure for Daniel. It was a relaxed day, I spent most of the day there with Troy just sitting around the house doing nothing. I finally got a chance to talk to Jack since I hadn't seen him in a couple of days. He said that he was glad that we were getting married.

I really did not want to leave the house that afternoon but I knew that I had to. I hadn't really been home since Thursday. I was going to have to face my mom sometime so I was just going to get it over with. And if something went wrong then I was just going to go back to the Bolton's.

When I got home it was 4:30 and I knew that I would have sometime till my mom got home. Marie had class today and then she was going to work till 6 so I knew that she wasn't going to be there. I went straight to my room and just went on the internet. I saw that Liz was online so I was talking to her, I told her about the engagement and asked her to be my maid of honor on Sunday, so we were talking about that.

We were talking for a while before my dad stuck his head in my door and told me that dinner was ready. I had been talking to Liz for 2 hours it seemed since it was now like 6:40. I went downstairs and headed to the dinning room since I knew that is where my mom was going to make me eat.

I went into the kitchen got myself something to drink and to the table and just sat down in the seat that I always did knowing that Marie was going to be barging through the door any second now. I was not going to enjoy this meal that is for sure.

There is only one person at this table that I am really going to talk to, my dad. I don't know what my mom would say and I don't know what Marie is going to say I have a feeling that she is going to be pissed about something though. It was definitely not going to be a good dinner. When I was talking to Liz I was contemplating whether or not to wear my ring to dinner, I just decided that I would since I am not going to hide this from anyone.

I just sat at the table and talked to my dad for a while, my mom wasn't telling me to get anything out of the kitchen. Usually I help her bring the food to the table but not today. I don't really know what was happening. So I just sat and talked to my dad about how work was he asked me about yesterday and what the girls did. I told him all about the bar and how Daniel ended up being the drunkest person out of all of us since he was "celebrating" my birthday.

When my mom finally came to the table I didn't really know what to do. I just reached forward for a spoon which was sitting in the rice before I spooned my self some and handed it to my dad. I didn't say anything to my mom and then Marie barged in the door complaining that she was hungry and that she wanted know where her food was, typical Marie only ever thinking about herself.

I just sighed and sunk further back into my chair. I just carried on eating and didn't say anything. Marie came in and automatically gave me a look that I already didn't want to deal with. I just rolled my eyes and went back to eating my food.

"What's on your hand?" was the first thing that she said to me

"A ring" I replied

"Why the hell is it on you left ring finger?" she asked again with anger in her voice

"Maybe because I am engaged" I said to her sarcastically

"When the hell did you get engaged?" she asked again while still having some of that anger seeping through

"This past weekend" I just answered

"And you barley say anything today?"

"I didn't say anything you were the one who asked me. I am just wearing my ring like any normal person would. See this is an engagement ring" I said bringing up my left hand and shoving it near her face which was across the table, "This is what happens when a guy wants to spend the rest of his life with you"

She was about to reply when my dad cut her off, "Marie stop just leave her alone. She just got engaged she is supposed to be happy." See that is why I loved my dad even more because he always stood up for me.

"Dad! You are letting her do this she didn't even say anything! I bet Troy never even asked you if he could marry her" she accused, god I was really getting tired of hearing all of her crap

"She did tell me, she told me yesterday and Troy did ask if he could marry her. He asked in March. Of cores I am letting her do this, it's her life and Troy is a good man. I trust her judgment, besides she isn't getting married until after she graduates next spring." He told her

That is one of the reasons that I will always love my father. No matter what he has always stuck by me, I am a daddy's girl through and through. I wouldn't change my relationship with my dad for anything in the world.

Marie just sat there pissed off. I know that she was mad because my dad told her that it was okay that I was getting married and that he had already approved of it months ago. The rest of our dinner was eaten in relative silence. There were small things said my mom and dad here and there but noting substantial.

Once I was done with my dinner I went into the kitchen to wash my dishes when I heard someone come into the room. I had a feeling I knew who it was before they said anything, "Are you happy?" she asked

"Yes mother I am happy" I replied

"So you were in Seattle this weekend?" she asked actually trying to start a conversation

"Yeah I was." Came my curt reply

"Gaby please talk to me. You didn't even tell me you were engaged" she said

"Well now you know how it feels." I said as I was now done washing my dishes and trying to escape the kitchen

"It was a mistake! I never meant to forget do you know how bad I felt when I realized what I had done?"

"No mother because what I felt was a million times worse. I knew that you were going to forget. I knew that you weren't going to say anything and then that message on my phone just thinking I was at Troy's! I hoped that you would remember but you didn't dad even called me! Dad! The one who always forgets things. I can't even explain to you how much I feel like I don't matter, this hurts mom it does and I honestly don't know if things are ever going to be okay. Nothing is ever going to be the same again. I'm sorry mom but I just can't do this right now." I said to her as I escaped the kitchen and went to my room where I immediately shut the door.

I locked the door and immediately broke down, I went over to my iPod and hooked it up to my speakers so no one could hear me crying. The next thing that I did was get on the phone and call Troy. I told him to come over but to come in through the balcony. He said that he would be right over.

When he got here I didn't even have to get out of my position on the bed he came up and spooned behind me with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist.

"What happened Brie?" he asked

"We were eating dinner and Marie saw the ring and she started making accusations about you and she was already giving me looks when she walked into the house. My dad stood up for me though. Then I was washing my dishes and my mom came into the kitchen and tried talking to me. I couldn't take it I snapped at her again. I just can't do this with her Troy. It is like she is trying to go back to the way that things were before but I can't do that. I don't think of her the same way. She is still my mother but things are just different now." I said as I continued crying

Troy just held me for a long time. I cried for a while it wouldn't stop, all of the emotions that I wasn't letting go through me from this weekend were finally falling out. Pretty soon I was exhausted from the crying and was falling asleep.

Troy managed to get me out of bed so that I could change and we could go to sleep. I fell asleep in Troy's arms the only place that I felt safe. It was the only place where I knew that he would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I hope that it was good and just to let you all know I am only planning for two more chapters of this. Please review! **

**tofnl**


	3. Planning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. I do not own any hotels mentioned. **

**A/N: I am so sorry!! I know that it has been forever and I hate it as much as you do, trust me. I hope that you enjoy it. **

* * *

**Forgotten 21****st**

**Planning**

**December 2008  
**

It has been 7 months since Troy and I got engaged. It is currently December and we are now home for our winter break. So far Troy and I haven't really done anything for the wedding. Amanda and I went into San Francisco a couple of times just to browse wedding dresses, nothing too finite. We are going to start all of the planning while we are home.

Things with my mom have gotten a better, we are talking more now but nothing like it was before. Marie threw a hissy fit when she found out that she wasn't in the wedding. But her reaction that day at dinner just proved my theory that she didn't deserve to be involved. She hasn't made anything better in anyway.

Directly following the announcement of my engagement she tried to make it seem like things were okay between the two of us. She automatically assumed that she would be involved with all of the arrangements. It wasn't until I revealed who my bridesmaids and maid of honor were that she realized she was in no way involved.

It did not end up being a good thing. It ended with her crying and cussing me out and my mother asking me why I was doing that. I just looked at her as if she was crazy. Did I honestly have to answer that question I didn't think so. That reaction alone was a reinforcement of my sentiments. I didn't want anything to do with my sister anymore. I decided that she was always going to be in my life one way or another but I would rather it be when I chose to accept it.

Tensions in the Montez household have been high since then. My mom has tried to get more involved with the whole process. She asked me about wedding dresses one day when I was on the phone with her and I just told her that I wasn't worrying about that right now. The only thing that I needed from her was the family address list so I could see which relatives I was able to invite.

If there is one thing that I was working on at all it was that guest list. My family is huge and Troy's isn't any better. His mom is one of three so they are a small portion the guests. But his dad is one of 6. There are more spouses and children on that side. My family alone is 100-plus people. In the whole of things there are already 175 people who need to be invited, that is not including extended family and friends. I was already guessing 200-plus people to be at the reception alone.

When Troy and I both actually had time over the last semester we would go over everything and see where the lists were going. Then the cost of the wedding was something that we had to figure out. Weddings cost a lot of money and it was something that we needed to factor into everything that we were doing. It wasn't until we sat down with both sets of parents did we finalize how things were going to be.

My dad had always said that I was going to have my dream wedding no matter what but I thought that he was just kidding. Apparently when I was born my parents thought of some ways to save money for college and other expenses. They bought a house, just a regular sized home and decided that they would sell it when I got into college and that is how we would pay for anything that I needed.

They ended rented the house out and just letting it pay for itself. They had held onto the house my entire life. It wasn't until I started college that they sold it and used that money for me. It ended up being more money than they though. We were living in California when I was born so they bought a house in a neighborhood near where we were living. As the real estate market goes things change and throughout my life the value of the house kept increasing. The small investment paid off for my parents almost 4 times over. They were able to get the money they spent and a whole lot more.

My dad said that even with me going to grad school for 2 years and if I wanted to get my Ph. D that I would still have money to spend on the wedding and then some. It was honestly something that I never expected.

Troy's parents also talked about how they had saved money for Troy's future. Sure they didn't do the same thing that my parents did but they made wise decisions. The money from Lucille's father was going to be for Troy to start his life not for him to go to college. So they invested in stocks and bonds. And apparently they also had excess money. So Troy and I were pretty much set to have this wedding be as lavish or as minimal as we wanted, money really wasn't an obstacle for us.

We just decided to go with elegant and understated. It is going to be a beautiful wedding but we aren't about to spend an arm and a leg. With all of the left over money we were just going to save it and spend most of it on whatever we might need. Our honeymoon was going to be to somewhere that neither of us had been before, Australia. We had both always wanted to visit but had never gotten the opportunity to go.

And that all leads me to where I am now, I am sitting in a room trying to find which venue would be best for us to have the wedding. It is only December but we have to at least get one thing done and it would be good for us to know where we are having our wedding. So far none of the places have screamed get married here! they are all just okay, acceptable.

We started out just looking at reception halls but neither of us seemed to really like those, so we moved on to the other extreme. We went and looked at the various golf courses around. I liked those but they seemed a bit too stuffy for us. Now we are only the hotels in the area. So far we have gone to almost every hotel around town I am already starting to forget. I am getting really tired of this and I just want one to scream out at me.

"How many more of these do we have before we can go home?" I ask him

"I don't know you were the one who said that today was hotel day. I could have stayed home and not been doing this and it would have been fine with me, but we have to do this now because we won't have a chance before the semester is over." he explained

"I know I know but I just want this to be over with, is there one that we missed? I mean something has to be better than the rest of them" I told him

"Yeah we are going to check one that is out of Albuquerque that my mom thought would be nice. She said that it was more expensive though, so we will see when we get there." He told me

We were soon able to escape another bland looking hotel and made our way on to the freeway because where we were going was further than we had been going before. The only thing that Troy knew was that we had an appointment at 3:00 and it was about 35 minutes north of Albuquerque. He didn't even know the name of the hotel, I didn't really mind though we just drove. When we finally pulled onto the street we saw that it was the Hyatt Regency Tamaya Resort & Spa. Lucille was right this place was more expensive than the rest of them but we weren't going to let us that affect us.

We pulled up to the parking for visitors and walked into the resort hand in hand. It was certainly beautiful there was no denying it. The entire structure was in the Mexican Pueblo style. It was definitely the most beautiful place that we had visited. It had a golf course but somehow it was different than all of the golf courses that we went to go look at before.

We walked up to the reception desk and told them that we had an appointment with an event specialist and they directed us towards the offices. Once we were in the room we waited no more than 5 minutes before a woman named Rebecca came to greet us. We followed her to her office and started talking about everything. We told her that we wanted the wedding in October/November and we wanted to see if there was anything available at that time.

She said that almost everything was available and she would show us what was. We followed her out of the office and towards the banquet halls. We told her that we were expecting 250- 300 people at the most. She just showed us the rooms that would be more suited for what we were going to be doing. Since the wedding was going to be in the fall we were going to be look at indoor rooms. We looked at the huge hall just to get a look at it and then we went to the smaller ones.

There were two for us to choose from there was one which had a small terrace and then there was another that had a patio. It was all looking really nice to us, I wasn't extremely bored like I was at the other hotels. From there she just showed us around the property so we could see everything. She told us what was included and what we would get if we were to book the reception there. It was looking really good to me, I actually really liked this place. She decided to give us a couple of minutes to wander around before we made any decisions.

"So what do you think?" Troy asked

"Well I like it, it's better than anything else that we have seen and we could make a whole thing out of it. There is the spa and you could go golfing and stuff with the guys, I just really like all of it. Do you feel like having our reception here?" I asked him

"I do, I can't actually believe that we like a place like this but I do want our reception here. Plus its beneficial for all of the people coming from out of town because they can just rent rooms here. It won't be that bad, it maybe more than understated like we were thinking but yea I like it" he told me

"Good because I like it too. I guess our wedding is just going to be more than we thought that it was going to be. I mean I know that we are inviting a lot of people but now the location is going to be something else. Whatever though its our wedding and we are going to get what we want." I told him

"Yeah, and I actually like that you are consulting me on what we are doing. My dad told me that it might be just you saying we are going this and we are doing that when all it really would mean was I am choosing this and that. I like this wedding planning stuff, as long as we are doing it together" he said

"Yeah it isn't really half bad" I replied

We sat around for a couple more minutes before we went back to Rebecca's office and told her what we thought. We set the date right then and there for October 17, 2009. It was making everything more real for the two of us. We have already been engaged for 7 months and we have another 10 months to go before we get married. We talked to her about the possibility of having the days leading up to and following the wedding having events. She said that it was possible.

We decided to have Thursday as a welcome dinner for all of the people who were coming in from out of town. Friday was going to be a relaxing day, the women would go to the spa while the men would play golf, Saturday was going to be the wedding and Sunday is going to be a goodbye brunch for everyone leaving town again.

I was glad to finally have that set and know that most of our wedding had practically just planned it self out. The thing with the Hyatt is they have vendors from the city that you can work with and mostly everything that you need you can get through them. It was a relief knowing that we would be able to find someone to take care of everything we needed.

When we finally go home I think that my mom could already tell that things were better since that was the first thing that she confronted us about when we got here.

"So how was today? Was it as bad as the other days because you look a little more relieved than before" she told us

"Today was a good day, all morning and most of the afternoon I was dying. Going from hotel to hotel that had no appeal to me. I mean some of them were really nice but there wasn't anything that was telling me to have my reception there. But we want to tell all of you guys about it at the same time. So we were thinking that we could all have dinner, tonight maybe?" I asked her

"Sure that's good. Do you want to have it here? Do you want to go out? what do want to do?" My mom asked

"Um we don't really care. Whoever feels like cooking or if you guys just feel like going to a restaurant is fine with either of us" Troy replied

"Lets just call your mom and see what she thinks" My mom replied

It turns out that we were having dinner at my house mainly because my mom started making dinner before Lucille did. Troy and I just decided to sit around and do nothing until his parents got here. We just sat and watched TV for a while. It was 6:30 when Troy's parents finally got here, Daniel came along with them since he was hungry. My sister showed up a couple of minutes before they did and today when she came in the door she wasn't yelling as she normally would be. My guess is that she saw all of the cars and decided not to be a total bitch.

We all sat down and started eating dinner before the moms decided that they wanted to know what we thought about all of the places that we went to see today.

"So how was today?" Lucille asked

"Yeah what did you guys choose I mean why the hell would I be here if you guys weren't saying anything?" Danny asked

"You're here because you wanted food and were too lazy to make anything for yourself that you came along with mom and dad" Troy replied, Danny just nodded his head because he knew what Troy was saying was true. If he hadn't come with his parents he probably would have just gotten take out or something.

"So what did you guys settle on?" Jack asked

"Well we are getting married in October, on the 17th" Troy replied

"Ok where?" my mom asked

"At the Hyatt Spa & Resort that's north of here, Lucille actually made the appointment for us, and we decided to have it there. It's like 30 minutes north of here so it isn't too bad the place is gorgeous. We thought that it would be convenient because everyone can just stay there. The hotel said that as long as they had sufficient notice they would be able to accommodate all of the guests" I told them

"Well that's good, did you guys figure anything else out or is that all that you guys looked at?" my dad asked

"Well I know that we hadn't talked about this before but we want to make a weekend out of it. The place is just so beautiful and it is hard to not take advantage of everything that is there. We talked to Rebecca, she is the one who is in charge of our wedding, and she said that we could do things at the hotel. So we decided that we want a welcome dinner on Thursday for people who are coming out of town and then on Friday we are going to have the girls go to the spa while the guys all play golf, and then Saturday is the wedding and finally on Sunday we are going to have a brunch like kind of goodbye before everyone leaves again" I told them

"You are having a four day wedding, at a resort" my sister said with a certain amount of shock and hatred in her voice.

"Yup" I said while nodding my head in some satisfaction just knowing that it got under her skin

"We know that its more than what we were originally planning but there was nothing else that we saw that we really liked. Then we started talking about it and I just thought that the whole thing would be cool. A whole getaway thing." Troy said

"Yeah Rebecca showed us around the property and it is completely beautiful, especially right now since its December and there is snow on the mountains. But its still gorgeous and green because of the golf course so it wouldn't matter when we are there in October. I don't know we just said yeah and then we left the down payment for the date." I told them

"So you guys are sure about getting married there, 100 percent? No regrets?" my dad asked

"Yeah dad I mean now after being there I can't imagine having it anywhere else. We ended up choosing one of the rooms with a patio so people can like mingle outside, there are drinks and hors d'ourves before hand its perfect for pictures and everything. We just really like it" I told him

"Well if it is what you guys are completely sure about then we have nothing to say about it. We have another 10 months to finish planning the wedding so you guys are already ahead of other people." He replied

"Yeah now the only thing we have to do is go talk to the people at the church so we can set the mass time so it isn't too early and we would all have enough time to get to the resort and take pictures and stuff." Troy said

"Okay, well congratulation's your date is finally set and the Montez's and the Bolton's will officially be one big family in October" Jack said and we all toasted to that.

**June 2009  
**

Right now it's the beginning of June and Troy have just moved back home. We graduated at the end of May and stayed in Berkeley for a while before we moved down here again. I am going to be living with my parents for a little while. Troy and I decided that we would move into an apartment while we are living here.

We are both taking a year off. First because of the wedding and then because we decided that we really are going to go travel. Were both getting jobs and volunteering while we are here. The plan is to pad up both of our resumes before we apply to grad schools and see where that will take us.

Four more months till the big day and now things are more serious than when we were home in December. We have to go cake tasting and talk to the people at the hotel again. Rebecca said that she was going to call up some of the vendors and we are going to have appointments with all of them to see what we wanted.

This whole thing is starting to come together. We found the invitations and we are getting them printed and sent out in July. The guest list is practically finalized we are looking at 275 people right now more or less, we are hoping a little less but we will see when people RSVP.

Wedding dress shopping has been on hold until now, this past semester really was tough for the both of us but so rewarding when it was all finished. I am now a college graduate with a degree in Architecture from the University of California Berkeley. Troy got his degree in business. He wants to get his MBA while I want my Masters of Architecture. We are both going to be in grad school for 2 years we just don't know where that will be.

Today is the most exciting of days because today is the day that we are going dress shopping. We have been planning this day for a while. It is the first time that I am actually going to consider dresses as a possibility.

Liz has been here for a couple of days so things have certainly been exciting. Just having her here makes things better. My sister hasn't gotten any better in the past couple of months because she finally found something or someone to occupy her time. She finally found her self a boyfriend and I could not be more thankful but then at the same time I am hating it more than anything.

They have been going out for 2 months and already there is nothing else going on in her life but him. He is the only thing that she talks about and the only thing that she wants to think about. He has complete consumed everything about her and she isn't even fazed by it. It gets to the point where I want to nothing else but yell at her and tell her to get her own life and stop only thinking about him. She really needs something else. She needs to be thinking about herself but she doesn't and now her relationship is constantly thrown into my face even though I am getting married in 4 months, I don't really care about her relationship right now.

So she isn't going dress shopping with us she is going somewhere with Peter, her boyfriend, and I am so glad for that. Actually the only person who is going with me is Liz. My mom is still being punished for the birthday thing last year by not coming with me. She really never understood how much that really affected me. She tried making it better in February by inviting me to go with her to New York since she had do go to work but I told her no because I had things to do at school. I am just not letting her have the same relationship for a while, maybe in a year or two things will be fine but still for now things are not okay.

"Hey! Lets go! We were supposed to be gone like 10 minutes ago and its you who is looking for a wedding dress not me!" Liz yelled at me

"I'm coming! I'll be right down!" I yelled back at her. I grabbed all of my things and headed down stairs where she was waiting not so patiently.

"What took you so long?" She asked

"I was just thinking"

"Well you should think your way into the car and to that bridal shop and find yourself a dress" she replied

"Yeah yeah yeah lets go then," I told her as we headed out my front door.

We got into my car and I started driving towards down town Albuquerque where we knew that there were some smaller bridal stores before we went to my appointment at a nicer bridal store in a high rise in the city.

We have been at it for 4 hours and I still haven't found the dress. All of the smaller stores that we have been to aren't delivering anything that would be considered my wedding dress.

"Okay after this store I am not going anywhere else" I told Liz. I was really tired from today and hoping that I could find something that I loved

"I agree this place is where you booked the appointment right?" she asked reaffirming what she already knew.

"Yeah it is and I am praying right now that they have what I am looking for, there are only 4 more months till my wedding. God why did I have to wait this long to find a dress? I'm screwed! I am never going to find anything!" I was getting hysterical now this was getting all too much

"Gabs! Calm down you are going to be fine we are going to find your dress and everything will be okay. I promise. Come on lets go and make it to your appointment." She said as she dragged me towards the car and on our way to the last bridal store that I wanted to look at right now.

We walked into Vincello's Bridal and straight to the reception area. Maria one of the bridal assistants greeted us right away, "Hi I'm Maria are you Ms. Montez"

"Please Gabriella and this is my cousin and maid of honor Elizabeth but we just call her Liz" I replied

"Welcome the two of you, well how about we sit down and you tell me a little about the dress that you are looking for" she said ushering us to a table and chairs on the side of the dress displays.

"Well I am looking for white dress strapless preferably out of satin or silk, I would like some detailing on it and also with a large skirt and maybe a small train." I described something that I had been looking for ever since 10:00 this morning and now being 2 pm I was definitely just hoping for this woman to find the dress of my dreams.

"Okay well let me see what I can do. You are more than welcome to look around at the dresses while we have on the floor but I have a feeling that I have something that you are looking for in the back. I will be back as soon as I find the right dress." She told us before she lead Liz and I to the dresses while she went to find something that she thought I would like.

"Well what do you think of the things around here so far?" she asked

"I like them they are definitely better than the thing that we were looking at earlier today. I just really hope that she finds what I am looking for."

"Yeah I hope so too"

"Come on lets go look at the brides maid dresses and see if we cant find something for you guys to wear" I told her and walked over to the selections of bridesmaid gowns that were at the store.

We were in the section for no more than 3 minutes before I found the dresses that I wanted my bridesmaids to wear. They are full-length strapless Charmeuse dress with side draping and bow at empire waist they were an emerald green color and I thought that they would look beautiful for the time of year that we are getting married.

This store already was turning out things that I loved. All I needed was for Maria to show up with the dress of my dream and everything would be amazing. We didn't have to wait long for her to return no more than 10 minutes later was she back to where we were standing.

"So what did you guys think of everything?" she asked

"I think we found our bridesmaid dresses. I would really like these dresses" I said showing her the ones that we found "In an emerald green please"

"Let me see if I can't find one in the back for Liz to try on while we get you into the dresses that I found" she told me

"That sounds great," I told her as we followed her to the dressing area where she had about 6 dresses, which looked something that I would choose out for myself.

"Okay so we are just going to start with one dress and go down the line and see if any of these are anything like what you would like." She said to me and she walked a dress into my room while Liz came with me to help me get changed into it.

Once I had this dress on it was good I did like it but it just wasn't enough, I didn't get the feeling once I saw it. The second dress was not as good as the first but still okay, but while I was wearing the first dress Maria brought out the bridesmaids dresses and I made Liz change into them while I changed into my second one.

The dresses I thought would be perfect for all of the girls, I was getting really excited more and more things were coming together When I saw this third dress my heart lifted a little and I really did hope that it was going to be the one.

Liz and I entered the dressing room and she helped me put it on while again not looking at the mirror. We walked out and towards the mirrors and I could feel a difference without even seeing it. The second that I was standing in front of the mirror I knew, this was it. It had everything that I wanted, the detail the shape, a train, even the width of the skirt were what I wanted. It was beautiful.

We both just looked into the mirror with her standing behind me and we both knew that there was no more looking, no more stress that this was it. In this store we found it, only my dress but hers as well. I think Maria could tell, she was really good at her job.

"So we found it?" she asked me

"Yeah we did, thank you so much I don't know what I would have done without you right now, we were honestly going to give up after this" I told her

"Well I am glad that I could have been of help. So we are getting this dress?" she asked

"Oh yea" Liz and I replied at the same time

"Okay then we will just go up to the front and fill out all of the paper work, we will need to get this dresses tailored and the other bridesmaids to come in so we can fit all of them, or if you have one out of town we can get her measurements and have her in a few days before the wedding so we can fit it to her perfectly." She told us

"That sounds good we will just be right out" I told her as we went back to the dressing room so I could change back into my clothes.

We walked back to Maria's desk and filled out the order forms detailing when the wedding was and things like that. I needed to come in two more times one more with the other brides maids to get fitted and then to make sure that the adjustments on my dress we right before they made the final ones and I would be able to take my dress and the bridesmaids theirs.

I was so happy walking out of the bridal shop all of the planning which was taking a toll on me was starting to go away things were slowly coming together. There were only small things left my stress is going away and now my wedding day is coming nearer and I couldn't be more excited.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so I hope that it was good and I am sorry for the long wait I just couldn't find the right dress and that stalled my writing. The dresses are in my profile. So sorry about the wait but please review! One chapter left!**

**tofnl**


	4. Wedding

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own or am I affiliated with High School Musical or any characters. I do not own restaurants, hotels, churches mentioned.**

**A/N: I suck that is all that I am going to say. Oh and this is long.**

* * *

**Forgotten 21****st**

**Wedding**

**Wednesday**

Right now it's October 14th and we are prepping for everyone to come into town. Tomorrow will really begin the rest of my life. The beginning of my four-day wedding. Things over the last few months have been interesting.

Troy and I decided to apply to grad schools, any of which that could literally take us anywhere. We applied to some schools in LA, Boston, NYC, and of cores here in Albuquerque, even though we are both pulling for something on the east coast. So things have been good on the marriage front, we found a place to live till we leave again.

We moved out of our parent's houses in July and we have been living together since than. But starting tomorrow I am not allowed to sleep in the same room as he is. Since it is a four-day wedding my mom said that it wasn't right for the two of us to stay together while all of this wedding stuff is going on. So she insisted that tomorrow our first day of wedding activities that we separate, so I will be staying with my girlfriends.

Tomorrow night Amanda and I are staying in the same room we decided to exile Mark to the same room as Troy. Then on Friday night I am staying Liz and just like Mark before him Adam, her boyfriend, will be sent to spend the same night in the room with Troy. Its all weird for me right now, just knowing that today is the beginning of my last days as a single girl.

Today I've been with the Bolton's, it's been fun, we have just been hanging out and trying not to stress about all of the things that are going to come in the next couple of days. Right now Lucille and I are desperately trying to distress by doing wii fit. This has been fun all on its own. Even though I have done this a million times it still makes me laugh, especially since this is Lucille's first time doing it.

Just determining her wii fit age was a laugh for the two of us. And now her trying to hula-hoop is making my sides hurt. I honestly don't know how I got through playing this game in the beginning. It just makes me happy to know that we can have this bonding experience, we've always had things but the fact that I am spending time with my future mother in law 3 days before the wedding is great.

We decided to take a 10-minute break from the intense work out and fun,

"So how are you feeling right now?" Lucile asked me

"Good, a little anxious but good none the less." I told her

"That's good, so no cold feet and want to run away and forget this whole thing?"

"Nope, none. I can't wait to be a Bolton," I told her

"Yeah its a great thing. So how are things going at home lately, it seems as if I haven't had time to ask." She said

"Things are okay. Mom is bugging me a bit and Marie is just brooding, she is still pissed about the whole bridesmaids thing, and the two of them together is just exhausting"

"I thought that things were getting better with your mom" she said concerned

"they were a little bit, I mean she 'gives' me more attention and that's not what I want. And for a while she hounded me about the bridesmaids' thing. Basically saying what is the family going to think when you sister isn't in the wedding type of a thing. That just annoyed the hell out of me and made me not talk to her for like two days. Dad has been great though, he apologizes for mom but he shouldn't have to. So I go to lunch with him sometimes I don't go to the house that often anymore."

"Isn't that weird though?" she asked

"Yea it is but the less I see of them on a regular basis the more that I can stand them for a long period of time."

"Well which ever one gets you through this weekend is what we need" she said

"I agree" I replied

"How about we go make some food because we know the men are going to be hungry when they get here and we can eat something as well. This wii fit sure does make me hungry." She said while getting off of the couch and going to the kitchen.

Lucile and I proceeded to make food in the kitchen, it just made me think. Lately I had been spending a lot of my time with Lucy, at the Bolton household. I came to her with all of my wedding things and not to my mom.

Our strained relationship since my 21st birthday had gotten better until I moved home. I withstood a little over a month in the house before I had to get out. Troy and I got the apartment the first week of July and I though that it couldn't have come soon enough.

My mom in her quest to fix our relationship was just making some of the repaired parts fall apart again. She wanted to be completely involved in everything in my life that I couldn't take it. I would escape to this house for days to escape it all. This weekend with her and mare should be interesting. Tomorrow is "Welcome Day" and family from all over the continental US will be emerging on to central New Mexico. It's the start of my wedding, the start of me really becoming a Bolton.

**Thursday**

This morning when I woke up it was the last time that I would ever wake up in a bed with my fiancé. Tonight Amanda is staying with me and tomorrow its Liz's turn and then finally I wont be a Montez anymore I'll be a Bolton.

Troy and I have to get to the hotel early to start organizing guest arrivals. We have vans transporting people from the airport to the hotel every hour starting at 3 pm. The people who are driving are going to be getting here at what ever time so that doesn't help. The reception desk is well aware of our arrivals and is handling it well. They know who is coming roughly at what time and started room importance by that.

We are going early basically just to get settled and to see the progress on tonight's welcome dinner. We scheduled it for 7:30 since by that time mostly everyone will be here. We're having a buffet and the room is on hold till 10:30 so people coming later will be able to eat. It's all starting and its weird.

"What's up?" Troy asked me breaking me from my thoughts

"Nothing, I was just thinking about everything coming together, the dinner tonight, then Friday, Saturday, Sunday, all of it; it just seems a little weird. A good weird but still weird."

"I know but you're happy right? He asked

"Yeah I'm happy. A really big part of me is saying screw this 4-day wedding crap and just get to the ceremony. All I really want from this weekend is marry you" I sad while looking at him.

"Well that is all I want too, but remember you wanted this, well we both did and now were dealing with it. This weekend is just our last hara. It's the last days that you'll be single. After that you're stuck with me, forever and ever till we both shrivel up and cease to exist." He said

"Oh that's a pretty picture" I said sarcastically

"Well at least you know it really is forever." He said with a cheeky smile.

He just made me smile, it was all but surreal, and we both really just wanted this weeding to happen. We both wanted to be married, it was making me happy knowing that.

We have been at the hotel for 5 hours now and things are good. The bridal party got here at around 2:00 so we weren't bored, Troy and I were relishing in the fact that we could be together in peace and quiet for a while. Once the guys and girls were here we all just hung out.

So far we've had 2 vans come in and they aren't stopping until very late tonight. Dad said that they're coming at like 6:30ish and Lucy and Jack are coming at 6:00. We have been letting our guests' just do whatever we have nothing tonight other than dinner. It's been really relaxing so fat the hotel has really taken care of things. We've all basically just been letting all of the stress go away, not get to us.

Its now 6:30 and I'm getting ready for our first wedding festivity. Since I haven't been downstairs in a while I don't really know who's shown up. Troy and I are going to meet at 6:45 and head down together, partially to oversee and because we know our families and they'll be their early if there is food.

"I missed you" Troy says to me as we meet at the little area in front of the elevators

"Well I missed you too, but its only been like an hour" I told him

"Yeah but that doesn't stop me from wanting you with me"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah lets just go down and see everyone. I have a feeling your mom is already there. And if she is there than my mom is there and that could be trouble" I told him as we walked into the elevator.

We got out of the elevator and walked into the room that was holding our dinner. There were already a good 20-30 people there, including the parents. All of them just mingling. Troy and I really wanted this experience to be a good one, one where all of the families could fully interact. By the end of this weekend we feel like it really will be like that.

By 7:30 there were about 180 people in the room. More would be coming later and through the dinner. It was good, everyone was hungry though and Troy and I were to open the buffet we planed.

"Excuse me everyone!" Troy shouted above all of the noise, "Thank you. Well Gabriella and I would like to thank all of you for coming to our wedding. It really means a lot to us that you traveled all this way."

"Yeah we hope that you guys have a good time this weekend. And don't worry we aren't holding you hostage, there are various activates planned. Tomorrow the ladies are invited to get a treatment at the spa starting at 1:00, we have vans heading into Albuquerque to go shopping or look around which ever, we have also planed some dusk hot air balloon rides, also the hotel facilities are open for you to use, as for you men who ever wants they can go golfing with Troy and the guys or they can do something else. If you see something you like go try it, just ask first!" I said telling them what plans for Friday were.

"Yeah now I bet you're tired of hearing us talking about everything and want to eat right?" Troy asked them; you could see a couple of heads nod, especially Chad's, "Well to bad because you have to wait till Brie and I get food." He said while grabbing my hand and dragging me to the beginning of the buffet.

I didn't even have a chance to hit him for saying something like that. I was already in the front of the dishes.

"Troy!" I screamed once I was standing on my own two feet. "I cannot believe that you just did that!"

"What! I'm hungry"

"Well so is every one else!" I said as I turned around, "Sorry about him. But the buffet is now open." I turned around and told Troy "your mom is going to be so mad when she gets her hands on you"

"Nah I don't think so. But come on can you blame me I'm hungry"

"Whatever when your mom whacks you across the head all I am going to say is I told you so" as I said that Troy went "OW!"

"Troy Alexander Bolton! You cannot say something like that to your guests!" Lucy said after she smacked him in the back of the head

"Sorry mom," he said sheepishly "But I'm hungry" he whined

"See" I said with a satisfied smile across my face. I didn't say anything else I just went on and got my food and sat down at our table and waited for him to come.

When he sat down I could tell he was a little hurt from being chastised but its what happens when you piss of your mom. But he got back into being the same old Troy once he started eating and everyone else came to the table. He was just eating and talking with one of the guys.

Once dinner was over Troy and I did the rounds to see how everyone was. We hoped that they were doing fine and also saying hi to people that we hadn't seen in a really long time. Most people were just asking more about the activities tomorrow, and wanting to know more information. They were all excited for the things that we had planned. When we got to my Aunt Teresa, my mom's aunt but I still called her aunt, she asked us how we got engaged.

It's a story that I love telling and hate telling at the same time, I love it because that is when I really knew that I was going to be the next Bolton, and I hate it because it's the weekend that my mom forgot about me. We told her how he took me and no one knew until we were there and how it was all a surprise. Then she asked, "Did you call your mom right away? Screaming and saying he proposed?"

It made me stop for a little bit and think, obviously my mother didn't want it spread that she had forgotten my birthday so she just didn't say anything but I replied honestly, I told her "Actually no Tia **(aunt in Spanish)**, my mom found out during the week we came back from Seattle late Sunday night and she didn't find out till Tuesday."

"Oh" was all that she said before we changed the subject and moved onto something else. I knew that once I told her that that the word would get out. I didn't know what kind of damage that would do but I knew that there would be some effect. It seemed like everything was having some affect with our families.

When we got back to our table we saw Daniel and how happy he also seemed to be. Daniel my wonderful sweet future brother in law has finally found himself a girl. Her name is Bethany but we call her Beth. They met one day Daniel was at borders, he ran into her literally and they started talking. Now 2 moths later he is still completely smitten. She is a really sweet girl she can handle him and he just falls like putty at her feet. It reminds me of how Troy and I were in some ways. I just think its sweet.

After teasing Troy for so many months when we first started dating it feels good to be able to tell him something too. With everyone at the table we were all able to joke and mess around with each other. Troy an I would leave if someone else came but right now we are letting everyone get to know each other.

Our dinner went relatively smoothly, I stayed as far away from Marie and Peter that I could. There was no way that I was going to go over there. She was just going to have to get used to the fact that I didn't want to hear about her and him all of the time.

All that she did when we were together was talk about him, an all-consuming relationship was not good or anyone, especially to the ones who had to live with her. And I was only there when the relationship started; I would hate to know how it is now.

It was 10:30 when everyone was being kicked out of the room, not only by Troy and I but also by the staff so they could clean everything up. The first day was over and we were glad that it went well. Troy walked me to my room luckily Amanda was already there. We stood there or a while just holding each other, we wouldn't see each other a lot tomorrow, I was going to be at the spa for most of the day and Troy would be golfing. We have rehearsals at the church tomorrow and then the dinner afterwards.

"I'm not going to see you till 7:00 tomorrow" Troy said to me while we were standing there

"I know it feels so weird, but just think when we do see each at church and then before you know it it'll be the rehearsal dinner so we will be able to spend time together then." I told him

"I know were getting married in two days. I cant wait for you to be Gabriella Bolton."

"And I cant wait to be Gabriella Bolton, I've been waiting for this for years. When we first got together it was just a dream and then the more time that we were together it became more than a dream and now its becoming a reality."

"I think that we've both been waiting for this for a long time" he said

"Yeah we have" I agreed

We stayed outside of the door for a little while, either kissing or holding each other whichever one was on our mind at the time.

"I have to go inside, Amanda is waiting and I should get some rest" I told him pulling away slightly

"I know I do too but I don't want to leave you. Why did we agree to stay apart these days?" he asked

"Because we wanted our first night together being a married couple to be special and it makes seeing each other all the sweeter."

"I know, I know. I just… I'm gunna miss you that's all."

"I'm going to miss you too. I love you" I said looking into his eyes

"I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow" he told me before he kissed me good night and walked away towards the elevators since his room was on a different floor

I waited till I couldn't see him and then I went into my room. Amanda was there and she was just watching TV. She didn't say anything she just let me get changed out of the dress that I was wearing and into some pajamas before I got into the bed.

When we were living in the same dorm we did this. When either of us would get home from being with the guys we wouldn't say anything. We would let the other get ready for bed and get settled before any questions were fired. I don't really know how we got into the routine but we did and neither of us minded. It was more time to reflect on either the good or bad time that we just had.

It took me a little while before I got onto the bed, it was then that she knew it was okay to talk.

"So how was saying goodbye?" she asked

"Painful. I didn't know that it would be but pretty soon it'll all be over and then we wont ever have to say goodbye at night anymore."

"You guys have been like that for the past few years anyways, what changes it now?"

"The fact that I get to be the Bolton for the rest of my life" I told her

"I still don't see how that changes everything, I mean we all called you Mrs. Bolton when we were living in the dorm anyways" she commented and it was true. Once the majority of the girls not only on our floor but in the whole building knew that we were together and they "witnessed" us together they started calling me Mrs. Bolton. They started leaving me notes on our door addressed to Mrs. Bolton, Mrs. Troy, and Mrs. B anything really they would also go tell Troy that his wife was looking for him. It was hilarious and yet something that I hoped would have been avoided especially at the age of 18. Having it all brought up by our friends in a dorm setting was not the best thing.

"Oh god! I hated when you guys did that! You should know you were the one that I complained the most to." I told her

"Yeah well the guys were worse," she answered. She was right about that any time any one of the guys would see Troy and I together going into either one of our rooms there was always some comment made about us not needing an infant on the floor. I swear sometimes I wanted to kill those guys but then again I didn't because they were what made living in the dorms fun.

"Yeah I know. God do remember all of the times that we had people knocking on our door at 2 in the morning?" I asked her

"Yeah, man there was too many to count. I don't really remember why us though, oh no wait yea I do. We were drunk food central" which was true, between the two of us Troy and Marc we managed to disable the fire alarm without letting the front desk know and we had a whole ventilation system and we would make food on a hot plate in our room. Then at the beginning of the second semester we somehow managed to get a small convection oven, you know like the ones that you plug in and used that. There were times that we put a not in service sign on our door so people could see that we weren't going to give them food at whatever time they wanted it. It sometimes makes me wonder how the hell we got through the first year of college with all of the distractions that we had.

"God that was a fun year though, and look where it got the two of us. Were lying in a bed days before the biggest day of my life. I'm getting married on Saturday." I told her

"Yeah your getting married" she reaffirmed

After that we both just sat and stared at the ceiling for a while just letting everything settle. We spent most of the night reminiscing about our college experiences, from running down Haste at 2 am after a party on frat row in the rain, or going to the Asian ghetto to get food, even the mornings that we would go to Café Durant and our day long trips into San Francisco. We just sat and talked for long time, till sleep actually overtook us.

**Friday**

Right now it's almost 11:30 and I just finished my first treatment. It was a K'awina Body masque and it lasted and hour and twenty minutes. It wasn't too bad considering that Amanda and I went to sleep at like 1:30 from staying up and talking. We had to wake up by 9:15 to be able to eat something and be here by 10:00. My mom, Lucille, Liz, Taylor, Kelsi, Amanda and Sharpay all got here with me since we were going to be here from 10:00 to 4:30. It really is going to be an all day spa treatment.

We've all been just talking about nothing, the spa is doings its best to put all of us in groups in the same rooms. I know most of the women are coming from 2:10 to 3:30 because that is when they are all going to be getting a facial, manicure and pedicure courtesy of Troy and I. I know that some of my aunts decided to join in on everything but what they don't know is that our parents are paying for the extra treatments that people are having. It was just not something that I wanted to broadcast yesterday with all of the other things that they could be doing.

My sister came at the same time that we all did but I haven't spoken to her she has been in a room with my aunts from either side. Troy's family whom I have gotten to know over the past 6 years is here too. It seems a little weird just knowing all of this is happening because of Troy and I. we really got pretty much our whole family here, in one place, for four days.

I don't even feel as though it has been completely stressful. Planning was easy for the tow of us. Cone we found this place it all seemed to go together. We didn't fight, and if we ever would have I didn't have the energy to deal with it when I already have my mom and sister to do that with. So these past months while our serious planning went on it was good. For the most part we've been married for 3 years. Ever since we started living together our relationship was different. Anything we may have been apprehensive about around each other went away. The only thing tat was missing was the name change and us wearing rings.

Here I am lying in a tub next to my five best friends and all I can think about is how we somehow made it all come together. My cousin is my maid of honor and my four best friends are my bridesmaids and there couldn't be anything that I would make me regret this right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Liz asked me, and all the girls stop to see what my response is.

"Nothing really. Just about the fact that Troy and I were able to do all of this with out killing each other. That in a weird way we've already been married for 3 years and that tomorrow things are going to be a little bit different."

"The two of you guys have been heading don this road since you first started dating. I think even in high school we all know, it may have bee a bit premature but the more that we all saw you together, the m ore we knew. It just seemed right, even back then." Taylor said

"Yeah the two of you seemed like you were married already freshman yea. The way you two were with each other, everything just really did make me think that you'll get married. Its probably one of the reasons I did call you Mrs. Bolton when we were 18 and living in the dorms. It just seemed to fit even back then." Amanda said

"it was never anything, and I think I speak for all of us, doubted. You were bound to end up together." Kelsi said, "We all knew, we really did and when the two of you finally did tell us last year it just felt right. I think maybe that's why we all accepted it right away it was bout to happen sooner or later and we were just glad.

"Its natural and we are just here to enjoy it. You two getting married tomorrow is just like the icing on the cake. It's the grand finale but in a sense it's just the beginning. Once you two get married we are all holding out for some cute kids. His eyes, you hair just think abbot it Gabs." Sharpay said

"I am not having kids right away! I already told you! I want to work a little first and so does Troy. We will have kids but just wait five or six years. By then I'll be ready. Plus by then you'll have kids too. And try and say you wont because we all know that isn't true. One of you guys is bound to pop one out before I do." I told them

"That is not true!" Liz said

"Oh please, some of you have sex more than Troy and I do and were getting married tomorrow. How one of you all hasn't gotten pregnant already baffles me."

Well you no said!" Shar exclaimed

"I know but I'm just careful. Plus I cant have a kid right now these next 2 years I am going to be spending all of my time at a drafting table. Ill be lucky if I get five your of sleep."

"Yeah yeah yeah I've heard it already" Liz said, I grabbed a towel that was next to me and threw it at her.

We all just laid there and chatted after that. Once our mud baths were over we all washed off and went into a separate room Lunch was going to be for all of us in the café down from the spa. We all walked robe clad to the Santa Ana Café, mainly the only ones there were family and some friends. That was the first time I got to really talk to some people. With wedding where over 250 people are attending you don't get too much face time.

I was talking to my Tia Jessica when I was asked about Marie, this particular aunt is my mom's cousin but I still have kept in semi touch with her over the years. She is one of the few but many who do not know about the fact that we haven't been speaking for about 2 years. At first I took a couple of seconds to think of an answer and then I figured that things would only get worse if I kept igniting the fire that I had started last night. By telling my Tia Teresa that I didn't call my mother immediately once I was engaged. So instead of answering her question I just kind of let it slide, I just told her we weren't getting along with out going into detail about it and that she wasn't a right fit with everything that was going on.

I think that she could tell that things were not that good with us anyway, she always saw how we were with each other and now that things had changed I think she could tell but I wasn't really sure of what my family was thinking right now. I decided to not let it bother me, right now we were all eating lunch and then I was going to be getting a Mani Pedi and facial and end my spa day with a Swedish massage.

Its now 5:30 and I am just getting back to my room, we have to leave by 6:30 to get to the church by 7:00 to have rehearsals and then we are supposed to be having rehearsal dinner at 8:30 in town. Amanda, well Mark, moved her things out of the room when we were at the spa and Adam moved all of Liz's things in.

So right now Liz and I were trying to get ready. It was hard since the two of us had to do hair and make up and change. We were each at different sides of the mirror trying to do hair and apply some make up if it could be done. We managed to get everything done and meet the girls down at the car the six of us were riding together.

We got to the church about 2 minutes late but it was fine since every one else was there. It felt a little weird though just knowing that this wasn't one of those times where I could just wander off in my own mind and not pay attention. Once we got there I didn't even have a chance to pay a proper hello to Troy since the church coordinator, Jackie, wanted to get through everything. She basically pulled us apart the second that we were together and sent him to the front of the church and I was in the back.

Once all of us were assembled she put us all in line and had the pairs go off and left me with my dad in the back of the room. We waited until it was my turn and we walked down the isle. It felt surreal here I was walking down an isle with my dad holding a fake bouquet knowing that tomorrow this would be completely different.

Once I got to the end of the isle and my dad handed me off it felt like it was all right, that things were going to be okay. The priest went through a mock ceremony so we could know when things were supposed to happen and stuff. We just stood there and looked at each other and let it all sink in, it just made me more anxious for tomorrow.

Before I knew it, it was 7:50 and we were all done at the church. We had gone through everything and the coordinator at the church was happy and all we had now was the rehearsal dinner which starts in 40 minutes and it only takes 10 to get there. I finally have time to just relax, as if I hadn't done enough of that today already.

The second that we were all allowed to go outside Troy grabbed me and it seemed as if he wasn't going to let me go.

"What's up with you?" I asked him

"I haven't seen you all day and then you got here right when we started and then the whole time that we've been here the priest has been talking and then the Jackie pulled you away from me before anything started. I just miss you and right now I don't plan on letting you leave me unless either of us has to go to the bathroom, and even then I am still debating it." he said to me

"Aw is my little Troy feeling abandoned?" I asked him in a baby voice

"Yes he is and right now I just want to get away before we have to go to dinner and not have any alone time before tomorrow when I know that things are going to be insane."

"Well how do you propose that Mr. Bolton I came here in a car with the girls and I don't think that you came by yourself" I replied

"Actually yeah I did. I had a feeling that we weren't going to be getting anytime together other than maybe driving to dinner together so I brought my car so that we could go together and we could be alone for a little while." He responded

"I really like that idea. Come on lets tell them we are leaving together and that we are going to meet them all there" I told him as we walked hand in hand back to where everyone else was waiting.

We told all of the parents and everyone what we were doing. Liz and Amanda both gave me a look which said behave. As if I was going to do anything when I am on the way to my rehearsal dinner. I think that I can wait till tomorrow. Troy and I got into the car and he just started driving. I knew that we weren't going to be going to the restaurant right away and I didn't mind where we were going.

Just being in the car with him alone even if there was only silence was comforting. We haven't had free time to be with one another in a couple of days and that was weird for us since we were always together and these past couple of days have been crazy. It took a couple of minutes of the comfortable silence to turn into a conversation.

"So how has everything been so far?" he asked

"Good. The spa was so great just trying to avoid Marie the best that I can and that isn't exactly the best thing since I think mom told her that she could come to rehearsal dinner. And today we are supposed to be thanking everyone and stuff like that. But at least everyone who is in that room with know that Marie and I aren't talking and that things have been weird so none of them are going to judge me about all of the things that I have and haven't said."

"Yeah, so other than that things have been good?" he asked

"Yeah, last night Amanda and I stayed up late talking about college and everything and then today when all of us were having mud baths they all started teasing me about knowing that I was going to marry you eventually?"

"Well I always knew that I was going to marry you" he commented

"Oh yea since when?" I asked him

"Since the first time that we hung out." Was is reply

"The first time that we hung out we were sophomores and everyone else was there. Don't you remember Chad ended up getting attacked by those birds when we were at the park because he was stupid enough to tease them. It wasn't just you and me that time," I reminded him

"Well that is when I knew"

"I don't see how you did but I'll take your word for it. And if so it took you a whole 4 months to finally get the courage to ask your future wife out. I mean we didn't end up getting together till the end of sophomore year," I reminded him

"I know that I was just nervous, jeeze give me a break I was 16 and I had never been in a real relationship before. If you didn't notice ever since we all started hanging out at school, even if it was as friends, I never even looked at another girl" he said.

I thought about that and I had never really noticed it before but it was true. Troy was always getting bugged about being single when the rest of the guys had girlfriends or just someone like that. But Troy didn't and none of us knew why, then miraculously he asked me out. It was right before my birthday too. He had just gotten his license a couple of weeks before and we went to the park near both of our houses. It was nice just the two of us and some food and that is what sparked our whole relationship. We were at the park and the date wasn't even over yet and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I was more than happy to say yes.

"Yeah I never really thought about it but yeah you did. Wow I didn't know that" I told him

"Well you learn something new everyday." He said before he got out of the car and came over to my side to open the door.

I didn't even know where we were I was too busy talking to him and thinking about the past to notice where we were driving to. I stepped out of the car and I noticed the same place that it all started at the park where we had our first date. It was sweet of him to bring me here.

"We're at our park" I told him with a smile on my face

"Yeah we are. Come on we can only be here for like 10 minutes before we have to get to dinner." He said and then proceeded to walk me to the pond with we so often sat at together.

Just being in this place brought so many memories, especially good ones. I loved this place. It was calm and peaceful. It was a small representation of Troy and I in a weird way. We sat at the pond for a while in silence still. I think that the two of us were just cherishing all of the time that we had together. Thinking about all of the memories that his park had not only with the two f is but also with other people.

Before I knew it the 10 minutes that we were allowed at the park were over and Troy and I drove to Marcello's Chophouse. When we got there we saw that everyone else was there already. They were just waiting for us. We sat and the waiters started serving us food right away.

Troy and I had preemptively set a menu that we were sure everyone would eat even the kids. My nice Madeline and Troy's nephew Christopher were the flower girl and the ring bearer. The two of them actually did really well walking down the isle and it looked like there were going to be no problems tomorrow.

We all sat, ate and talked for the good part of like an hour. When all of the toasts started I never knew that some people could talk so much. But it was a time for the rest of the bridal party to tell us things since tomorrow the only ones who were going to be talking would be our parents and Liz and Danny.

Tay gave this really long thank you or whatever and went over our history as friends, which was nice, she was the first person that I became friends with when I came to East High, I started at the beginning of sophomore year and we immediately were drawn to one another, it was nice. Kelsi talked about how Troy and my relationship had developed over the years. It was weird to hear it from someone else. Shar talked about the two of us as separate people. About how we were both annoying her at a time when I wished that he would ask me and the times when he just couldn't get the nerve to do it. Amanda talked about the new relationship that we had formed in college. The one where it really seemed like to was going to last. All of them talking made me grateful for having chosen them for my bridesmaids because they were truly my best friends and they knew me more than anyone well other than Troy.

It was almost 11:00 when we all left Marcello's and took the 30-minute drive back to the Hyatt. Troy and I went in the same car again. Just the two of us. It was nice all over again, we had given the guys and girls gifts for being in the bridal party. It was nice, I found these diamond earring and pendant set that I knew that they would be able to wear anytime and Troy ended up getting them all a new game system, a weird gift I know, but I had spent so much money on the gifts for the girls that the guys had to get something of equal value. So they got something like that too. To say they were happy was an understatement, they all came up to us and thanked us so much. It was funny really since the guys had no idea what they were getting because the boxes were all different sizes. So with the girls I just made it look like something else, I put the jewelry box inside a larger box. I was just glad that they were enjoying it all.

Troy walked me to my door and it felt a little weird. Not in a bad sense but it just felt weird. I don't really know how to describe it. Tomorrow we would be getting married. It was all a weird feeling.

"You have to go" I told him

"I know," he said "I just really don't want to but I know that I have to. Tomorrow I know you have to get up early and we are going to be busy all day. So I actually am going to go today not like I did yesterday putting it off."

"Yeah but I'll see you tomorrow at 2:00 and you'll be in the front of the church and I am going to walk in and you are going to see me and then were going to get married. Get ready Bolton" I told him

"You get ready too… Bolton" he said with a smile on his face

I just left it at that. I didn't say anything. I gave him one last kiss and I went into my room where Liz was already waiting for me. The entire time tat I was getting ready for bed she was asking me questions, totally different than what I had yesterday.

We finally went to bed around 1 AM, which I regretted. Tomorrow we all have to wake up by 9:00 since my hair and make up appointment was at 10:00. It's going to feel like a long day till I get to that altar tomorrow

**Saturday**

"WAKE UP!! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!!"

I heard someone screaming into my ears while I was still in bed hoping for some more sleep. I opened my eyes and there was Liz sitting on me and she had an excited face on. To me it looked like she had been up for hours or she had already had coffee or a red bull or something.

"God Liz! Do you have to be sitting on me right now? You could have just woke me up like a normal person and not screaming at me," I told her

"Yeah I know but it isn't everyday that your favorite cousin of the past 22 years is getting married is it. So that calls for non-conventional ways of waking you up. So here I am sitting on you telling you to get your ass out of bed we have to get something to eat and then go to get our stuff done." She told me while beginning to bounce while she was sitting on me. Which in fact crushed me, yeah my torso is being smashed into the mattress all because of my loving cousin.

"LIZ!! STOP! I'm getting up I just need you to get off of me first." I told her

She finally rolled off of me and let me get out of bed. That is when I realized what she screamed at me and told me when I was still in bed and then I screamed.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!!"

"No shit Sherlock I just told you that. So come on we have a lot to do today before you see lover boy at the end of the isle later." She said as she grabbed me and dragged me to the other side of the room

It didn't take us too long to get dressed with all of the excitement that was flowing through my body. Seventeen months of planning and it was all leading up to this, I am getting married today.

By 9:25 we had room service being brought to the room. Liz and the girls made a really big deal about me not seeing Troy at all until I was at the church. So instead of going down to get food like we were originally supposed to do I am having my food brought here along with all of the girls.

Since I have the bridal suite with the most room we are all going to be changing and everything in here. Having breakfast with them was a good escape. It let my mind not think about the fact that in a couple of hours I am going to be standing in front of about 250 plus people getting married. They let my mind wander to other things and I couldn't have had it any other way.

When the clock reached 10:00 I was sitting in a chair at the hair salon in the hotel waiting for my hair to start being done. I was getting my hair put up in curls but they were loose. It would kind of look like a messy bun but very put together. I knew that I didn't want something that would stick to my head so much that I would end up getting a headache or a migraine in the middle of the day.

The girls were all getting their hair done in a whole mess of curls that they were then in charge of styling. The only thing that I had told them was that I wanted their hair to be in curls.

My mom and Lucy showed up right now and I am in the middle of being curled. So far they say that I look beautiful but I don't see how that works since I have half of my hair being held while the other side is being curled. The two of them were in charge of getting outfits for themselves and all of their attire. They just had to match everyone else. So the two of them went on shopping trips to find the right dresses at least 3 times.

My dress has been successfully hidden from all prying eyes for the past 4 months. Once it was tailored I brought it to my and Troy's apartment when he wasn't home and I happened to hide it without ruining it or him seeing it. I actually feel very accomplished at that fact. The only other person who knew where it was, was Liz and she was the one who brought it to the hotel for me on Thursday.

Its 12:15 right now and we just had lunch surprisingly I was hungry which is something that cant be said for all brides. I have nerves but I know that things are going to turn out okay. I know that he will be there waiting or me and that we are going to get married and things are going to be okay.

Liz is helping me get changed into my dress since she has been the only one to see it so far. It still fits like a glove and I am so glad that nothing happened to it in transport and that I didn't do anything to it.

I am walking into the room with Liz trailing behind me and I don't even look up to see what they are all thinking because I can hear them saying things right now. It's a series of "O MY GOD!" "IT'S BEAUTIFUL" and "WOW". There is a photographer here taking it all in. She has been with us since I started getting my hair done and took pictures of my hair process and make up.

I was happy. I looked like a bride, I really did. I've tired the dress on before but now knowing that today is the day that I am meant to wear it and that everything else is ready, just that everything is going according to plan is making it all the sweeter.

I see my mom and Lucy and they both look like they have tears is their eyes. I am happy too but right now is not the time for crying or seeing people cry which will eventually lead to the water works for me.

"Can you guys stop I really don't need that right now" I told the two of them

"I'm sorry but you just look like a bride" my mom said

"You looks beautiful Gabs" Lucy says to me

"Can we just finish getting ready and leave because I don't know how much will power I have to not cry before we get to the ceremony" I told them

Once they all got over the shock of seeing me dressed we finished off my outfit by putting on my jewelry and making sure that we had everything that we needed. All of the girls were dressed we had everything and we made our way to the church.

San Felipe de Neri is a beautiful 300-year-old church in old Albuquerque, it has beautiful bell towers and adobe walls that are so reminiscent of when Mexico had once occupied this area. It is a church that I saw myself getting married in when I moved to Albuquerque with my parents 8 years ago. And today is the day that it was going to happen.

Its 1:45 now and we are getting married in 15 minutes and all I can do is hop around the room. I am anxious and excited I just want to see him and marry him and be Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton. I know that I need to calm down but right now there is nothing that can make me calm.

I'm standing right out side the church doors with my dad right now, we are all in the line that we were in last night and the girls are going to start walking in soon, Madeline is standing right in front of me twirling around in her dress while the basket filled with flowers is placed right next to me.

"I'm proud of you" my dad suddenly tells me

"What?" I ask him

"I'm proud, you finished college are going to get your masters and put up with all of the moods of your sister over the last few years and didn't blow up at your mom. And you managed to find the right guy when you were 16. You did it all and never regretted any of it, you're strong and have more will power than most people and I am just proud of you" he said to me and at that time I couldn't help but let a few tears escape my eyes.

"Daaad! Why did you have to say that right now, we have to go in and I am going to be all red and blotchy from crying," I said semi-jokingly

"Sorry, I just… I'm proud and I figured I would tell you before things get more intense and I wont speak to you. You just needed to hear how proud I am and how happy I am for you." He told me

"Thanks papi" I said with a smile and gave him a kiss on the cheek and then brought him into a hug.

The next things I knew Jackie was tapping the both of us on the shoulder telling us it was time to go. We got in place and I saw Madeline walk in before the door was closed and my dad and I were standing right behind it. He gave my hand one last squeeze before the doors were opened.

At the end of the isle there was my Troy looking better than ever in his suit, with a big smile on his face, I think that I had one the same size on mine. I looked around for a second and realized that it really was happening, that I wasn't dreaming like I had so often done before.

When we got to the end of the isle and my dad handed me off to Troy I don't even know how to express the feelings that were going on inside of me at that moment. The ceremony was kind of a blur. I was just glad to be standing there with him, my Troy the only one that I truly trust. One second I was just looking into his eyes and the next thing I know I hear is the priest saying he wanted to introduce the new Mr. and Mrs. Troy Alexander Bolton. We kissed and walked down the isle completely happy.

"We're married" Troy said to me once we were outside of the main church and in the little area that I was waiting in before.

"Yeah we are" I told him and we kissed again.

It didn't take long for Liz and Daniel to break us up since they were coming right behind us. Immediately my cousin pulled me into a hug. I think she was as happy as I was for me to be married. I would call her and we would talk about it constantly. We were all happy.

Once the church cleared out and people let Troy and I stayed to take pictures. Once we were done taking pictures there we moved onto the park, it is a symbolic place for us it only made sense to take some there too. Finally we all headed back to the Hyatt to take some last pictures and get a little quiet time before the hors d'ouevres and cocktail reception started.

I was glad when the pictures were finally over. I was able to spend some time with Troy.

"Hi" I said to him while smiling

"Hi" he replied with a smile on his face as well

"We're married" I told him

"Yeah we are," he said to me before he swooped in and gave me a kiss. It wasn't long before someone else interpreted us to say that we were needed.

We went to the cocktail hour and then dinner was starting. When they introduced us it was the first time that I got to see the reception area. I mean we had talked to Becky about it but I didn't know how it was all going to turn out. I loved it. I only had some time to absorb all of it before we were all sitting down for dinner. Everything was going great and I couldn't have asked for anything more.

The speeches that everyone gave were what made me cry all over again. Liz was funny but sweet at the same time. She told of how when we were in high school I would talk about him non stop that sometimes she just wanted to shoot me but was happy that I was happy. Stories of the two of us were littered in her speech about how Troy and I just seem to fit so well together.

Danny started with his old jokes he would tell Troy when we were dating which let to a round of hypocrites being said because it was exactly how he is acting now that he is with Beth. He was sweet though saying he was proud of his baby brother and me for being the one who landed him and not someone else.

My dad and Jack tough took the cake with the speeches, it was weird to hear about or relationship from the perspectives of our fathers. It was different. They talked about how it was weird for both of them to see the two of us so vested in each other at such a young age and the trepidations they both felt when we moved in together, fearing something would happen but knowing that nothing would. Both of our dads did some embarrassing childhood stores and made everyone laugh at the same time.

When it was time for our first dance I was more than happy to do that with him. It felt like the two of us were the only ones there, he twirled me in and our and we swayed side to side with our foreheads pressed against one another's and looking into each others eyes. We mouthed 'I love you' to each other a lot tonight and it seemed like being on the dance floor and looking at each other like that made things better.

Our reception went off without a hitch and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, even the kids. Since we had gotten a room with access to the outside the kids ran from inside to outside and everywhere in between, there were times when they took over the dance floor, it was just great.

It was about midnight when Troy and I decided to leave. We made our way to the honeymoon suite and found that it was completely covered in rose petals with condoms splattered in between. And there was a note.

_Hey guys congratulations!! _

_Your married and we decided to decorate your room, we hope that you guys have a really great life together even though we all know that it is going to happen we just want to say it again, we happy for you an hope that you have an amazing time tonight!_

_Love,_

_Liz, Amanda, Taylor, Kelsi, Sharpay, Daniel, Mark, Chad, Jason and Zeke._

_PS. The condoms were the guys idea not ours. _

They made us laugh for a few seconds. But then Troy and I were too busy trying not to tear the clothes off of each other to care about anything else at the moment. It felt good to be with him again after 2 days of almost being without him.

The rest of the night was spent the way that a honeymoon should be spent.

**Sunday**

When we finally emerged from our room and headed downstairs for brunch it was 11:00. Most people were leaving around 1 and if they were leaving before hand we weren't able to say goodbye. It was the end of our wedding weekend but the beginning of the rest of our lives.

It was nice to be there with everyone and see that Troy and I accomplished our goal. Almost everyone seemed to have had made a new friend. They were all mixed and getting to know one another.

We were happy. Things were going how they were supposed to be going.

It was 2:00 when we all finally left the hotel. With two and a half cars full of gifts we made the way to our apartment with my and Troy's parents following us. Our plane for Australia was leaving tonight at 8:40 so we needed to get things settled at the apartment before we could leave in a couple of hours.

When everything was finally put into the apartment my mom pulled me aside.

"I'm happy for you" she said

"I know mom you guys have been telling me that non stop since yesterday" I replied

"Well I just wanted you to hear it from me"

"I know, I know," I said to her

"We'll check on the apartment get the mail and stuff if you guys want," she said

"That's okay Danny said that he would do it since its on his way home from work" I told her, which Danny had offered to do, well once Beth told him to do it but he still offered.

"Oh okay. Is there anything that you want us to do, water the plants or something?" She asked

"No mom its okay we worked it all out before hand. Dad said he would come by in the middle of the week and next week sometime. Jack is already coming another day and the gang said that they would just drive by if they were in the area. We have it all covered mom." I told her

"Well I want to help in some way" she told me

"Well you don't have to we took care of it"

"I know but I want to. I want to feel like I have done something for you. Don't you see all of this time you haven't come to me for anything, you took care of all of this without any help from me. The wedding all of the prep work, you spend more time with Lucille lately than with our own mother." She said to me

"I'm sorry mom but it was just a reflex. I've been going to her for things a lot lately. And when I would go to the house there was always something that didn't let me just think about things without being bothered." I told her

"Well you could have talked to me about it" she said

"No mom I couldn't have. Ever since last year I haven't been able to talk to you about anything. I've tried, I have but I can't let it go. It's been over a year and I can't let it go. So I'm sorry that is something that I needed to work on within my self and being away from you, the house, Marie is what made me cope with it all. One-day mom things will start going back to normal but all I really need right now is time. I need time. I know that it is a lot to ask considering that I've had a year and a half but I still need time." I said while conveying to her what I had been thinking for so long

"Okay. I'll give you time"

"Thanks" I said before I walked out of my bedroom where she had followed me to and into the living room where everyone else was.

We stayed in the living room and opened all of the presents knowing that it wouldn't be done for a long time if we didn't do it now. Our apartment was filed with things and we had no idea what to do with them. They all left at 4:00 saying that they would be back in a couple of hours to pick the two of us up and take us to the airport.

"So what did your mom want?" Troy asked once we were alone

"She wanted to know why I didn't go to her"

"What did you tell her?" he asked

"The truth"

Troy and I finished getting everything ready and got our bags and put them against the front door. It was 6:30 when the parents showed up again. We all piled into he car and made our way to the airport. When they left us it felt good a month of nothing but Troy and me, in a completely different country. It was a new adventure for us just like when we went to Seattle. It all started with my forgotten 21st birthday.

* * *

**A/N: Well its over and I can say that I loved it. Sorry that it took me so long but I've been thinking about this chapter for a long time. It just took me a long time to type, 23 pages and 11,013 words.**

**Thank you to the people who read this and I hope that it was something that you enjoyed. Thank you to everyone who reviewed put me on your alert lists and favorites. **

**This story really hit close to home for me so I am glad that you all were able to enjoy it. **

**Thank you again.**

**tofnl**


End file.
